A Tangled Web of Truth and Lies
by Storm Ruler
Summary: AU. Two years after the Winter War everything is peaceful until Byakuya Kuchiki takes it upon himself to make his adopted sister happy once more. This one action set off a rippling effect. What is truth and what is lies? Beneath the tangled web those two things weave the fate of Soul Society will ultimately be decided.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** Author Notes/Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. This story is remake and retitled version of a Bleach Fanfic I wrote called Ties That Bind. While some of the content from its previous carnation will carry over, this story will have tweaks that the original didn't. Italics indicate thoughts. Bold indicates zanpakuto release/zanpakuto spirit talking.

Time is funny thing. Sometimes it heals wounds and other times it only deepens the wound further leaving behind vicious scars. This was more than apparent in the Soul Society. Since the two years after the betrayal of Aizen and his allies much had changed, and much of it was not for the better. Gone was the days when Soul Society only worried about slaying hollows, and in its wake was a place filled to the brim with stiff rules and the paranoid fear of betrayal by those in the highest position of power.

Byakuya Kuchiki sat in his office deep in thought. Lately his mind had drifted from his duties as noble and a Soul Society captain. His focus had been on his adopted sister Rukia and the state of mind she had been in since the end of the Winter War. Since the war had ended, she had become withdrawn and often went to train alone. While this in turned caused her to become stronger, it did not help the fact that lively person he had once knew had disappeared in the blink of an eye.

He had a sneaking suspicion of the exact cause of his sister's unhappiness and while the answer didn't sit well with him. He knew it to be true none the less though. The cause of her pain was the Ichigo Kurosaki. The boy that had stormed the Soul Society to save, fought by her side and defended her, and in the end gave up his powers to ensure her safety.

Byakuya let out a sigh. Deep down he had always known that his sister cared more for the ryoka boy more than she should, and these last two years had been proof of it. Getting up from his desk slowly, he quietly summoned a hell butterfly and gave it simple instructions. It was told to alert his lieutenant and have him come to the captain's office. Satisfied with the message he relayed to it, the noble walked over to the window of his office and opened it thus allowing the hell butterfly to head towards its destination.

A short while the butterfly landed on the shoulder of 6th Division lieutenant and relayed the instructions it had been given. Curious as to what his captain could possibly want, Renji quickly made his way through the 6th Division barracks and towards the captain's office. Upon his arrival outside the office gently knocked on the door to alert Byakuya of his presence.

"You may enter." Byakuya stated in calm and collected voice as the form of Renji walked into the office unsure of what to expect. Shock filled Renji's eyes as he stared at the sight before him. Byakuya was standing by the window staring out it while his captain's haori sat neatly folded on his desk next to the hair piece that signified Byakuya's status as a noble. Turning his attention to his attention to his astonished and confused lieutenant Byakuya began speaking slowly in a soft voice.

"Renji, you have become a fine warrior. Over the years you have stepped up to every challenge with passion and even in face of impossible battles such as your fight against me when you first achieved Bankai, you continued to fight till you were physically unable to. This is a desirable trait and every person worthy of being a captain in Soul Society should have it."

A frown crossed Renji's face at his captain's words. While he was thrilled to hear praise from his superior, he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding in the air. Taking a deep breath, Renji tried to shake off the feeling of unease as he replied to the Kuchiki clan leader.

"Captain, I am honored that you me such praise but surely you didn't just call me to your office to inform me of such things."

"Indeed Renji, you are correct. There is another reason I called you here." Byakuya stated as he turned to face his Lieutenant. Renji stared at his captain for a moment and noticed a fierce look of determination in his eyes. Thoughts began running wild in his head as he thought about the multitude of things his captain could be thinking about that could cause that look. Renji's attention was immediately drawn back to reality though when his captain began speaking again.

"Once upon a time I was a different man. I was man honor bound by a promise to my wife that I would never break the law again. I became so engrossed in that promise that I almost let Rukia. It was due to the words of Ichigo Kurosaki that this changed.

He showed me that you should fight for the things you care about, the people you cherish, and the ideals you believe are right! It for this reason that I have called you here. Over the last two years I have noticed an injustice and have tried my hardest to ignore it. However today that changes. I never thought I would say this, but I'm going to fight for what I believe is right!" Byakuya declared to his Lieutenant.

Renji stood still and soaked in what his captain had said. Rage started building throughout his body and before he knew his was reaching for his zanpakuto as venomous words started pouring out of his mouth.

"Is that so captain? I'm afraid you won't be doing anything. Whatever evil plan you have to destroy the Soul Society won't work. I refuse to let you be the next Aizen." Renji screamed at Byakuya. A look of confusion crossed the noble's face for a brief second before he responded.

"I don't want to be the next Aizen, in fact the injustice I'm talking about has nothing to do with Soul Society as a whole. I'm talking about helping Rukia find happiness again. To accomplish that though I must travel to Karakura Town."

Silence filled the air as Renji withdrew his hand from his blade and blinked at his captain before stating an obvious rule that had been instated shortly after the war ended.

"Captain while that is very brotherly of you, no one is allowed to go Karakura Town without authorization from the Head Captain and he hasn't given anyone permission since the war ended."

"I'm well aware of this Renji, and I have no intention of asking. Did you not see the symbols of my status as a captain and a noble laid down upon my desk? I understand that by leaving without permission it will cause me to be labeled a traitor by the Soul Society. This isn't something that I just decided to do on a whim. I've put a lot of thought into this and I feel that it something I have to do." Byakuya replied to Renji in an angered voice.

"Captain don't speak such foolishness. Even though no one has been granted permission yet doesn't mean that can't be changed. You're a noble and a captain. Those would be taken into consideration upon your request to travel to Karakura Town." Renji responded sharply.

"This isn't up for debate Renji. I can't take the risk of being denied. I called you to ask you to watch over the division once I'm gone." Byakuya declared before disappearing from sight. Renji's eyes widened and he tried to react but was too slow and a forceful blow to the back of his neck was all he could feel as his vision faded to black.

Ichigo Kurosaki awoke from his dream and let out a sigh. It had been a little over 2 years since he had sacrificed his shinigami powers to able to use the Final Getsuga Tensho so that he could defeat Aizen. He had known that he would lose powers and wouldn't be able to see any spirits or fight hollows any longer, and he had thought he made peace with that. Oh how wrong he had been though. It had taken a few days after he lost his powers for the reality to kick in. He was no longer a shinigami and thus he could no longer fight to protect the ones he cared about from hollows.

At first he had tried to act like he was okay by putting a false smile and telling everyone he was alright but after a few weeks that began falling apart. He would watch as his friends Orihime and Uryu would rush from class to go and fight the hollows since he was no longer able. It upset him that he was sitting on the sidelines now while everyone else was endangering themselves. There was nothing he could do about it though.

As time went on he began to draw away from his friends and spent most of his time lost in his thoughts. He missed being able to fight hollows. He missed fighting alongside his friends. But most of all he missed Rukia Kuchiki. He had known for a while that he had feelings for her, but he hadn't realized how deep those feelings ran until after he had lost his powers. He had cursed himself for months on end after he had accepted his feelings but eventually stopped because he accepted the fact he would never be able to see her again to tell her how he felt. All these events led to the dreams that plagued him at night.

The dreams weren't bad though, in fact they were quite pleasant. In his dreams he still had powers and he along with his friends and Soul Society battled hollows and protected everyone. Most important of all though, in his dreams he was able to see Rukia. That alone would bring a smile to face before the inevitable would happen, he would wake up.

Ichigo grumbled incoherently as he quickly got dressed and made his way downstairs. As usual his father and sisters were already at the kitchen table eating.

"Ichigo you should really stop brooding. Nobody likes it. We get it, you're upset that you lost your powers but it was for a good cause. You saved the world from a tyrant." Isshin said to his son.

A fist to face sent Isshin flying out of his chair and onto the floor. He sat there for a moment rubbing his face lost in his thoughts. Ichigo's anger was to be expected. _I probably deserved that. Perhaps I should have worded it differently. At least I had the decency not to bring up Rukia._

Ichigo was furious. Everyone kept telling him to get over it and stop brooding but he couldn't. They didn't understand how he felt. Everyone else except his father and him could fight the hollows and see the person they loved. He was unable to deal with it and that is why he brooded, because it was his way of coping with his problems. Why couldn't anyone else understand that? His father of all people should be able to relate to him since his wife's soul had been eaten by the hollow Grand Fisher.

"I'm heading to school old man. Don't let that little smack I gave you keep you on your ass too long." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone before walking out the door.

Isshin shook his head as he watched his son walk out the door. He had no idea how to help his son and that bothered him. Deciding not to dwell on his son's problems he turned towards Karin and struck up a conversation with her.

"How is your training with Urahara going?" He asked his daughter out of curiosity. He watched her reaction and let out a small laugh as her eyes widened and she forcefully spat out the milk she had been drinking.

"How do you know about that? I've been extra careful to ensure that nobody would find out about that." She replied to him in a shocked tone.

"Did you really think he wouldn't tell me? I've known Urahara for quite a long time Karin." He told his daughter with a smile. He watched as her face changed from shock to anger._Oh she is definitely going to kill Urahara. I have feeling that the next time she sees him things are going to be interesting._

Karin was furious. How could Urahara betray her trust like that? She had specifically told him not to let her father know and yet he had chosen to do so anyway. _Why is dad so worried about me? If Ichigo is any indication of what kind of power people have in our family I'm sure I'll be fine. Maybe that saying that fathers are more protective of their daughters is actually true._

"Whatever I'm heading to school as well. Let's go Yuzu. You sure do know how to piss everyone off don't you Dad?" Karin said angrily as she grabbed Yuzu and loudly stomped out the door. As the door closed behind his daughters, Isshin sat at the table for a few minutes lost in his thoughts. He truly had no idea to help his son. He and Urahara had been sure that given Ichigo's hollow powers, that Ichigo would be able to regain his abilities. That didn't seem to be the case though. Two years had passed since Ichigo had used the Final Getsuga Tensho and there was no indication that his powers would ever return. How could they have been so wrong?

School was the same as ever for Ichigo. He would go to class and do his work, but what was the point? This wouldn't help him get his powers back and it sure as hell wouldn't help see Rukia again. No, instead it would help him in the world of the living and accomplish things that average people focused on. Those people were fools though. They had no idea what horrors existed all around them. His line of thought continued down this path until his attention was caught by a ruler smacking harshly across his hand.

"Kurosaki, I don't know why you're lost in your lost in your thoughts and quite frankly I don't care. You need to pay attention in my class. If you don't pass this class you won't graduate, does that mean nothing to you?" His teacher asked in a frustrated tone.

"I'm sorry. You're right I should pay more attention. Forgive me for my rudeness." He responded to her in a flat tone. Somewhat satisfied with his response the teacher made her way back to the front of the classroom and resumed her lecture. Time crept by slowly and after what seemed like an eternity the bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

As he made his way out of the school and began the walk towards his home the voice of his friend Orihime Inoue filled his ears. He slowed down his pace knowing that if he didn't Orihime would never be able to catch up to him.

"Kurosaki-kun, I hope you have been doing well. We're all worried about you. We hardly ever see you anymore. Please don't continue to everyone out." She said to him quietly.

"Inoue I'm not trying to shut you guys out. It's just hard adjusting to how things are now. I used to be able to fight alongside you all and protect everyone I cared about and now I'm practically useless. There are hollows everywhere that need to be slain and I can't do anything about it. Instead I have to watch as my friends put themselves on the line to do what used to be my job. I'm sorry that I can't just be okay with it like everyone wants me to be." He replied to with a hint of anger in his voice

"No one is asking you to be okay with it. We are just asking that you accept it. You have the chance to live a normal life now. Isn't that something to be happy about? You don't have to fight in battles that aren't yours anymore. You finally get to live life without any interference from spirits, shinigami or hollows. Can't you be grateful for that gift?" She told him, trying to get him to see the good that losing his powers caused.

"Haha, a gift you say. It's a gift I didn't ask for and one I certainly wish I could return. But I can't do that, I'm stuck with it. Yea, life was hard with my powers but at least I was free. I was free to carve my own destiny and now I'm just another cog in the wheel. Inoue I think its best I go home. I don't want to say anything I may regret. Thank you for being concerned about me though." He stated. With that he walked away leaving Orihime alone and confused.

Urahara sat his shop, slowly enjoying the tea he made a short while ago. He had been racking his brain trying to figure out why Ichigo hadn't regained his powers. He and Isshin were convinced that the powers of Ichigo's inner hollow would allow Ichigo to heal his reiatsu and regain his but they had been wrong. The only thing Urahara could think of that would cause them to be wrong was the sheer force of Final Getsuga Tensho itself. Ichigo had told them it would use all reiatsu but it never crossed anyone's mind that it could cause an adverse side effect that would never allow him to have reiatsu again. This seemed the most likely cause for them being wrong. If this was the case though, how the hell were they supposed to fix it? In all of Soul Society's history a problem like this had never occurred so there was no research on how to fix this problem. Urahara was in a bold new frontier and had no idea where to begin his search for answers.

He heard the door to his shop open and without saying a word walk into his kitchen and poured another cup of tea before returning to his living room to address his guest.

Urahara froze for a moment when he saw who his guest was. He had been expecting it to be Isshin or Karin but instead fate served him a curveball. _Interesting. Why of all times would I get him as a visitor, especially considering we don't get along? I'll play along for now and see what information I can get from talking to him. Who knows, maybe it'll be fun._

"Welcome to Urahara's shop how may I help you sir? We have a fine selection of merchandise." The shopkeeper said in mischievous tone.

A senkaimon gate opened in the skies above Karakura Town and out of it stepped the figure of Byakuya Kuchiki. He stood still for moment before blasting off in speed of shunpo towards his destination. If he was going to make Rukia happy again, he would have to ask that mad scientist Kisuke Urahara for help. The very notion of asking for his help was not very appealing but given the circumstances it was the only choice he had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

**Author Notes/Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. This story is remake and retitled version of a Bleach Fanfic I wrote called Ties That Bind. While some of the content from its previous carnation will carry over, this story will have tweaks that the original didn't. Italics indicate thoughts. Bold indicates zanpakuto release/zanpakuto spirit talking.

In the 2 years since Ichigo had lost his powers, much had changed in Soul Society. With the number of people with powers living in Karakura Town, Head Captain Yamamoto had ordered that all Shinigami stay away from there unless they had authorization. He claimed it was because the town was safe as long as those people lived there, but many felt it was because of his extreme dislike for Ichigo. It was no secret that the head captain disliked the boy. Yamamoto had been raised to adhere to order in every sense and Ichigo was his complete opposite. Ichigo believed in peace through freedom and Yamamoto believed in peace through structured order. It made sense that the two of them would dislike each other and that the dislike between the two of them could influence the head captain's decisions to an extent.

The now nonexistent involvement of the Shinigami in Karakura was not the only change however. Since the defeat of Aizen many new rules had been instituted. Some of these new rules were openly accepted but others were constantly questioned. Even with that though, life had returned to normal for most of them. There was one though who's life hadn't returned to normal and it seemed at this rate it never would. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia had taken the loss of Ichigo's power harshly, as many figured she would. What no one expected to happen however was her personality change. Gone was the Rukia who even gave off a slight hint happiness, in her place a woman who was as cold as Byakuya had appeared and there was no sign of that this would change anytime soon.

Captain Jushiro Ukitake let out a heavy sigh. He wasn't feeling the best today and had intended to spend the day resting until a just a few seconds a hell butterfly flew into his room delivering a message. The message had merely stated the Head Captain Yamamoto requested the presence of all captains for an immediate captains meeting. He couldn't figure out why they needed to have a meeting. Everything was peaceful and there was no sign of trouble for Soul Society. It made no sense for Yamamoto call a meeting like this out of the blue unless it was an emergency. If it had been an emergency though, the hell butterfly would have stated it. _Perhaps he is just covering his bases to be cautious. I best get going, No doubt if someone is late the Head Captain would be furious._

Ukitake quickly got dressed and had one of his lower seated officers go and find his lieutenant as he did so. As he was picking up his zanpakuto to tie to his waist, the door to his office slid open revealing his lieutenant had arrived.

"Rukia I'm glad you arrived so swiftly. I need you to finish up some paper work for me while I attend a captains meeting. Hopefully I won't be long. I hate taking you from your training but you are the one best suited to run things during my absence." He said calmly as he made his way towards the door.

"Of course captain, I will do as you ask. I was unaware there was a captains meeting scheduled for today. It would have been nice to have had advanced notice." Rukia replied to him a monotone voice.

"There wasn't one scheduled till just a few moments ago. I'm sure it's nothing too important. Most likely it will be discussions about how the squads are doing and if there are any signs of trouble, which there haven't been of course. Head Captain Yamamoto is just being cautious. He wants to ensure another situation like with Aizen never happens again. Based upon what happened I can't say I really blame him for doing so." He responded before walking out the door and towards his destination. This left Rukia alone his office to finish the paperwork and be lost in her thoughts.

One by one the captains arrived at the 1st division meeting hall. When all had arrived but Byakuya, an eerie silence fell over the hall as the other captains wonder where he could be. Several minutes passed and still Byakuya didn't appear. Worried that some tragedy may have befallen him Ukitake broke the soundless void.

"Head Captain didn't you request that all captains attend this meeting? It's strange the Captain Kuchiki would ignore a direct order. Has something happened to him?" Ukitake questioned.

Yamamoto's eye brows furrowed at the question he had been asked. Did none of them realise that Byakuya had left for the human world hours earlier? _It seems they have no idea that he left. That doesn't help the suspicions I already have. That makes what I'm about to say harder than it already is. This is necessary though. I can't have captains that keep secrets from me, not after what happened with Aizen._

"No Captain Kuchiki is fine. He isn't in Soul Society however, currently he is Karakura Town." The stone voice of Yamamoto declared. The captains of the room looked around at each with bewildered expressions. Why would he go to the world of the living? Why wouldn't he inform any of them? Something was odd about this and none of them liked it.

"These are facts known so far. Earlier today Captain Kuchiki called his lieutenant to meet him in the captain's office. The details of what was said is unknown but it appears that at some point the conversation turned sour as the lieutenant was discovered unconscious in Captain Kuchiki's office. There was no sign of injuries and based on the inspection by Captain Unohona it appears that a quick powerful blow was delivered to the neck, knocking out the lieutenant instantly. Currently the 6th Division lieutenant is at 4th Division barracks and is still unconscious.

Based upon this evidence it more than clear that once again the Soul Society has been betrayed by a high ranking official. I will not tolerate this! Captain Ukitake you will send Rukia Kuchiki to the world of the living to retrieve her brother. She is not be informed that her brother has betrayed us. Should she successfully bring him back, I will personally ensure that he used to make an example of what happens to those who betray the Soul Society!" Yamamoto declared with an iron voice.

Curious as to the head captain's intentions of making an example, Shunsui Kyoraku stepped forward and began speaking.

"What type of example do you intend to make out of him?"

Yamamoto turned his attention towards Kyoraku and weighed his words carefully in his mind before speaking.

"Most of you would assume that I would hand him over to the Central 46 and allow them to decide his fate. I assure you that I have no intention of doing that. The death of the previous Central 46 at the hands of Sosuke Aizen proves that they are not capable of handling a rogue shinigami captain. As far as what my intentions are, that is not information that is needed to be given at this moment. Should Rukia Kuchiki be successful in bringing Byakuya Kuchiki back he will be immediately detained and put in the Tower of Repentance for 7 days."

A few moments passed before another captain stepped forward. Trying to calm the sense of unease that spread through him as he moved, Jushiro stopped next to Shunsui and began speaking.

"Head Captain while I respect your decisions may I ask a question? Is it really wise to Rukia Kuchiki to recover Captain Kuchiki from the world of the living? They are fairly close and it is only logical to assume that if Captain Kuchiki has indeed betrayed us that he would try to convince her to join him. Also it is a captain that we are discussing so it seems odd to send lieutenant to retrieve a captain."

Yamamoto nodded his head at Ukitake's words acknowledging that he made valid points. _Ukitake is a good captain, able to adapt and see things from multiple perspectives. In a situation like this however he doesn't seem to understand my intentions. By sending Rukia Kuchiki, I am in a sense making a veiled threat that I am more than willing to carry out if necessary._

"Your concerns have been noted Captain Ukitake but my decision is final. It my hope that by sending her that she will be able to convince Captain Kuchiki to come back willing to face his judgment. He has always been a man of honor and I believe Rukia Kuchiki can appeal to his sense of honor and pride thus allowing us to forego any unnecessary bloodshed."

Ukitkake stepped back to his original position and bowed his head slightly while Kyoraku locked eyes with Yamamto trying to figure out the thoughts running through head of the oldest shinigami in the Soul Society. Several moments passed and finally Kyoraku broke eye contact and returned to position next to his lieutenant.

"If there are no more questions than I hereby declare this meeting over. Captain Fon you are to send several members of the Stealth Force to the world of the living shortly after Rukia Kuchiki's departure. They are to monitor her every movement and report their findings back to you. Captain Kenpachi, I would like you to go with Captain Kurotsuchi to 12th Division labs. Captain Kurotsuchi has made a break through that will allow us to open senkaimon gates to and from Hueco Mundo. Captain Kenpachi, you are to travel to Hueco Mundo and search for any possible survivors of the Espada. The rest of you are dismissed." Yamamoto order before walking away to his office.

The other captains began leaving while Kyoraku stood motionless lost in his own train of thought. _Yama-ji deflected my question. This can only mean one of two things. Either he knows exactly what is going to do to Byakuya and it would cause an uproar if he revealed his intentions or he has no idea what he is going to with Byakuya. Still though, something isn't right. Byakuya Kuchiki isn't just one to up and betray people for no good reason. In fact I highly doubt he is a traitor. Whatever his reason is for leaving and not telling anyone, it better be pretty damned good because he is in for a world of pain if it isn't._

"Captain we should return to our division." Nanao Ise, Kyoraku's lieutenant stated. Nodding his head they made their way out of the 1st Division meeting hall and back towards the 8th Division barracks.

Rukia sat down the pen she had been using as she finished the last of the paper work. When her captain had asked her to finish it, she had assumed there hadn't been much left. She couldn't have been more wrong though. Upon starting she found it to be a mountain of paper work. _Captain Ukitake probably hasn't been feeling well recently. He could have asked me for help sooner. I know he doesn't like to burden me too much, but I'm not some baby that needs to be coddled. I can take care of myself and any extra tasks I complete besides my originally assigned ones just shows my value to Soul Society._

Rukia looked around and noted that her captain hadn't returned yet. She had planned on leaving the office after she finished but felt that it would be rude to leave without permission from her superior. She looked around the room wondering how long it would take for him to return when she noticed a shelf with framed pictures on it. The shelf had always been there but she had never noticed pictures on it before. Curiosity getting the better of her she made her way over to the shelf and began to look at the photos.

The photos were in perfect condition. They looked as if they had been taken recently, but based on some of the events in the photos that was impossible. There were photos of a young Byakuya playing with a young Yoruichi. Rukia let out a small giggle at this. She had never pictured her brother to be one to have had friends, least of all be friends with some as rambunctious as Yoruichi. Other pictures told stories of history though. There was a photo of her captain standing next to Urahara in his own captain's haori. She noted that Urahara didn't look that much different in that photo then when she had known him. The only notable difference was that in the photo he was clean shaven and that in the world of the living he had grown a stubbly beard.

There were so many pictures that it made her head spin. _Where have you been hiding these Captain? For as long as I've known you I never once knew you had a large collection of pictures. _A picture of Kyoraku and Ukitake caught her eye. It was older than the previous photos by quite some time. This one showed some signs of aging. She carefully picked up the frame to get a closer look at it. The photo was of their graduation from the academy. Ukitake had short hair and Kyoraku looked same save for he didn't look as old and he was dressed in a standard Shinigami uniform. It had been said the two captains were close friends and this photo showed just how close they were.

She continued looking at the pictures until she made it to the bottom shelf made. What she saw there made her heart freeze. The entire shelf was filled with pictures of her and Ichigo. The photos showed many events that had transpired between them such as Ichigo showing her how to use a juice box, him fighting Renji when Soul Society was going to execute her, and the most prominent photo that caught her eye. It was a photo that showed Ichigo standing above the Sokyoku stand holding her while her captain and Kyoraku are in the process of destroying the Sokyoku itself.

Her mind began to panic. She had tried for two years to forget Ichigo because the pain of remembering him was more than she could handle. She thought she succeeded but these photos proved otherwise. It had still been there but she had buried it so deep that it caused her to shove all her friends away. In the two years since Ichigo had lost his power she had been cold to everyone. It had been her way of coping. If she became as heartless as her brother, then pain wouldn't be something she would never feel again. Pain was the most horrible feeling in the world. But now sitting here in in her captain's office pain was all she could feel.

She tried to stop herself from crying but it was no use. The tears just fell from eyes and soon sobs began wrecking her small body. _It isn't fair! He gave everything for us only to lose powers. I know he did the right thing but why does it hurt so much. He knew that if he used the Final Getsuga Tensho that he would never see me again and yet he chose to anyway to ensure that I was safe. None of us will ever be ever to repay our debt to him. I wanted so many times to go visit him, but I couldn't. Head Captain Yamamoto has made it nearly impossible to go Karakura Town since the end of the war and I knew deep down he would never authorize me to go. I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm sorry that perhaps, for two years you have felt as empty as I have._

Captain Ukitake opened his office door to find a surprising sight. His lieutenant was leaning against his shelf of pictures crying her eyes. He let out a small sigh. _She must have seen the pictures of her and Ichigo. I had hoped she wouldn't notice them but fate can be cruel sometimes. She's suffered enough already and here I accidentally made her go through more agony. Well now I have to add even more to it with the orders I have to give her. I just hope she doesn't do something reckless while fulfilling the orders. We don't need both Kuchikis in trouble with the Head Captain. _He walked over to her slowly and put his arms around her.

"Rukia, it's okay to hurt. You and Ichigo were close so it's only natural that you would be upset that you couldn't see him anymore. He made a choice though, a choice to ensure you and everyone else in Soul Society would be safe. Be grateful for that and cherish the memories you do have with him. Who knows you might get see him again soon." Ukitake said to her reassuringly.

Rukia looked up at her Captain like he had gone insane. With the current situation there was no way she would ever get to see him again. Why was her Captain spouting nonsense? Sniffling she asked her next question as clearly as she could given the circumstances.

"What do you mean Captain? You know as well as I do that in order for that to happen I would need authorization to go to Karakura Town. In the last two years no has been given that authorization. What makes you think that anything would change that?"

"Rukia things have changed though. You have been authorized to go to Karakura Town on a mission." He stated calmly.

Rukia's eyes widen in disbelief at her captain's words. _Surely he must be joking. There hasn't been a single Soul Reaper cleared to go to Karakura Town in a little over two years. But what if he is telling the truth? This could be a chance, a chance for me to set things right with Ichigo. There were so many things that I wanted to say as I faded from his view, but I was too scared to do so. Perhaps now I can say the words that have haunted me for so long. But is it enough? Two years is a long time and everything can change in the blink of an eye._

"Captain if I may ask, what exactly has caused the situation to change?" She asked politely.

Ukitake stiffened for a moment and frown crossed his face. His eyes darkened momentarily before he began speaking.

"I can not give you the details, but your brother is currently in Karakura Town. Your mission is to relay an order for him to return to Soul Society at once. This order comes directly from the Head Captain. Do not ask questions, because I am not allowed to answer them. You should go, Karakura Town is a large place and your brother has a head start on you."

Shocked from the news merely nodded her head and began making her way out of the office. As she was opening the door to leave Ukitake walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's been quite some time since you last took any personal leave. As your captain is my duty to keep track of such things. After you relay the message to your brother, I as your captain order you to take a week of personal leave. What you choose to do with that time is up to you, but I think you and I both know where you will spend it." Ukitake stated as he removed his hand from her shoulder and sat down at his desk, leaving to her thoughts and the mission that lay before her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author Notes/Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. This story is remake and retitled version of a Bleach Fanfic I wrote called Ties That Bind. While some of the content from its previous carnation will carry over, this story will have tweaks that the original didn't. Italics indicate thoughts. Bold indicates zanpakuto release/zanpakuto spirit talking.

In the 2 years since Ichigo had lost his powers, much had changed in Soul Society. With the number of people with powers living in Karakura Town, Head Captain Yamamoto had ordered that all Shinigami stay away from there unless they had authorization. He claimed it was because the town was safe as long as those people lived there, but many felt it was because of his extreme dislike for Ichigo. It was no secret that the head captain disliked the boy. Yamamoto had been raised to adhere to order in every sense and Ichigo was his complete opposite. Ichigo believed in peace through freedom and Yamamoto believed in peace through structured order. It made sense that the two of them would dislike each other and that the dislike between the two of them could influence the head captain's decisions to an extent.

The now nonexistent involvement of the Shinigami in Karakura was not the only change however. Since the defeat of Aizen many new rules had been instituted. Some of these new rules were openly accepted but others were constantly questioned. Even with that though, life had returned to normal for most of them. There was one though who's life hadn't returned to normal and it seemed at this rate it never would. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia had taken the loss of Ichigo's power harshly, as many figured she would. What no one expected to happen however was her personality change. Gone was the Rukia who even gave off a slight hint happiness, in her place a woman who was as cold as Byakuya had appeared and there was no sign of that this would change anytime soon.

Captain Jushiro Ukitake let out a heavy sigh. He wasn't feeling the best today and had intended to spend the day resting until a just a few seconds a hell butterfly flew into his room delivering a message. The message had merely stated the Head Captain Yamamoto requested the presence of all captains for an immediate captains meeting. He couldn't figure out why they needed to have a meeting. Everything was peaceful and there was no sign of trouble for Soul Society. It made no sense for Yamamoto call a meeting like this out of the blue unless it was an emergency. If it had been an emergency though, the hell butterfly would have stated it. _Perhaps he is just covering his bases to be cautious. I best get going, No doubt if someone is late the Head Captain would be furious._

Ukitake quickly got dressed and had one of his lower seated officers go and find his lieutenant as he did so. As he was picking up his zanpakuto to tie to his waist, the door to his office slid open revealing his lieutenant had arrived.

"Rukia I'm glad you arrived so swiftly. I need you to finish up some paper work for me while I attend a captains meeting. Hopefully I won't be long. I hate taking you from your training but you are the one best suited to run things during my absence." He said calmly as he made his way towards the door.

"Of course captain, I will do as you ask. I was unaware there was a captains meeting scheduled for today. It would have been nice to have had advanced notice." Rukia replied to him a monotone voice.

"There wasn't one scheduled till just a few moments ago. I'm sure it's nothing too important. Most likely it will be discussions about how the squads are doing and if there are any signs of trouble, which there haven't been of course. Head Captain Yamamoto is just being cautious. He wants to ensure another situation like with Aizen never happens again. Based upon what happened I can't say I really blame him for doing so." He responded before walking out the door and towards his destination. This left Rukia alone his office to finish the paperwork and be lost in her thoughts.

One by one the captains arrived at the 1st division meeting hall. When all had arrived but Byakuya, an eerie silence fell over the hall as the other captains wonder where he could be. Several minutes passed and still Byakuya didn't appear. Worried that some tragedy may have befallen him Ukitake broke the soundless void.

"Head Captain didn't you request that all captains attend this meeting? It's strange the Captain Kuchiki would ignore a direct order. Has something happened to him?" Ukitake questioned.

Yamamoto's eye brows furrowed at the question he had been asked. Did none of them realise that Byakuya had left for the human world hours earlier? _It seems they have no idea that he left. That doesn't help the suspicions I already have. That makes what I'm about to say harder than it already is. This is necessary though. I can't have captains that keep secrets from me, not after what happened with Aizen._

"No Captain Kuchiki is fine. He isn't in Soul Society however, currently he is Karakura Town." The stone voice of Yamamoto declared. The captains of the room looked around at each with bewildered expressions. Why would he go to the world of the living? Why wouldn't he inform any of them? Something was odd about this and none of them liked it.

"These are facts known so far. Earlier today Captain Kuchiki called his lieutenant to meet him in the captain's office. The details of what was said is unknown but it appears that at some point the conversation turned sour as the lieutenant was discovered unconscious in Captain Kuchiki's office. There was no sign of injuries and based on the inspection by Captain Unohona it appears that a quick powerful blow was delivered to the neck, knocking out the lieutenant instantly. Currently the 6th Division lieutenant is at 4th Division barracks and is still unconscious.

Based upon this evidence it more than clear that once again the Soul Society has been betrayed by a high ranking official. I will not tolerate this! Captain Ukitake you will send Rukia Kuchiki to the world of the living to retrieve her brother. She is not be informed that her brother has betrayed us. Should she successfully bring him back, I will personally ensure that he used to make an example of what happens to those who betray the Soul Society!" Yamamoto declared with an iron voice.

Curious as to the head captain's intentions of making an example, Shunsui Kyoraku stepped forward and began speaking.

"What type of example do you intend to make out of him?"

Yamamoto turned his attention towards Kyoraku and weighed his words carefully in his mind before speaking.

"Most of you would assume that I would hand him over to the Central 46 and allow them to decide his fate. I assure you that I have no intention of doing that. The death of the previous Central 46 at the hands of Sosuke Aizen proves that they are not capable of handling a rogue shinigami captain. As far as what my intentions are, that is not information that is needed to be given at this moment. Should Rukia Kuchiki be successful in bringing Byakuya Kuchiki back he will be immediately detained and put in the Tower of Repentance for 7 days."

A few moments passed before another captain stepped forward. Trying to calm the sense of unease that spread through him as he moved, Jushiro stopped next to Shunsui and began speaking.

"Head Captain while I respect your decisions may I ask a question? Is it really wise to Rukia Kuchiki to recover Captain Kuchiki from the world of the living? They are fairly close and it is only logical to assume that if Captain Kuchiki has indeed betrayed us that he would try to convince her to join him. Also it is a captain that we are discussing so it seems odd to send lieutenant to retrieve a captain."

Yamamoto nodded his head at Ukitake's words acknowledging that he made valid points. _Ukitake is a good captain, able to adapt and see things from multiple perspectives. In a situation like this however he doesn't seem to understand my intentions. By sending Rukia Kuchiki, I am in a sense making a veiled threat that I am more than willing to carry out if necessary._

"Your concerns have been noted Captain Ukitake but my decision is final. It my hope that by sending her that she will be able to convince Captain Kuchiki to come back willing to face his judgment. He has always been a man of honor and I believe Rukia Kuchiki can appeal to his sense of honor and pride thus allowing us to forego any unnecessary bloodshed."

Ukitkake stepped back to his original position and bowed his head slightly while Kyoraku locked eyes with Yamamto trying to figure out the thoughts running through head of the oldest shinigami in the Soul Society. Several moments passed and finally Kyoraku broke eye contact and returned to position next to his lieutenant.

"If there are no more questions than I hereby declare this meeting over. Captain Fon you are to send several members of the Stealth Force to the world of the living shortly after Rukia Kuchiki's departure. They are to monitor her every movement and report their findings back to you. Captain Kenpachi, I would like you to go with Captain Kurotsuchi to 12th Division labs. Captain Kurotsuchi has made a break through that will allow us to open senkaimon gates to and from Hueco Mundo. Captain Kenpachi, you are to travel to Hueco Mundo and search for any possible survivors of the Espada. The rest of you are dismissed." Yamamoto order before walking away to his office.

The other captains began leaving while Kyoraku stood motionless lost in his own train of thought. _Yama-ji deflected my question. This can only mean one of two things. Either he knows exactly what is going to do to Byakuya and it would cause an uproar if he revealed his intentions or he has no idea what he is going to with Byakuya. Still though, something isn't right. Byakuya Kuchiki isn't just one to up and betray people for no good reason. In fact I highly doubt he is a traitor. Whatever his reason is for leaving and not telling anyone, it better be pretty damned good because he is in for a world of pain if it isn't._

"Captain we should return to our division." Nanao Ise, Kyoraku's lieutenant stated. Nodding his head they made their way out of the 1st Division meeting hall and back towards the 8th Division barracks.

Rukia sat down the pen she had been using as she finished the last of the paper work. When her captain had asked her to finish it, she had assumed there hadn't been much left. She couldn't have been more wrong though. Upon starting she found it to be a mountain of paper work. _Captain Ukitake probably hasn't been feeling well recently. He could have asked me for help sooner. I know he doesn't like to burden me too much, but I'm not some baby that needs to be coddled. I can take care of myself and any extra tasks I complete besides my originally assigned ones just shows my value to Soul Society._

Rukia looked around and noted that her captain hadn't returned yet. She had planned on leaving the office after she finished but felt that it would be rude to leave without permission from her superior. She looked around the room wondering how long it would take for him to return when she noticed a shelf with framed pictures on it. The shelf had always been there but she had never noticed pictures on it before. Curiosity getting the better of her she made her way over to the shelf and began to look at the photos.

The photos were in perfect condition. They looked as if they had been taken recently, but based on some of the events in the photos that was impossible. There were photos of a young Byakuya playing with a young Yoruichi. Rukia let out a small giggle at this. She had never pictured her brother to be one to have had friends, least of all be friends with some as rambunctious as Yoruichi. Other pictures told stories of history though. There was a photo of her captain standing next to Urahara in his own captain's haori. She noted that Urahara didn't look that much different in that photo then when she had known him. The only notable difference was that in the photo he was clean shaven and that in the world of the living he had grown a stubbly beard.

There were so many pictures that it made her head spin. _Where have you been hiding these Captain? For as long as I've known you I never once knew you had a large collection of pictures. _A picture of Kyoraku and Ukitake caught her eye. It was older than the previous photos by quite some time. This one showed some signs of aging. She carefully picked up the frame to get a closer look at it. The photo was of their graduation from the academy. Ukitake had short hair and Kyoraku looked same save for he didn't look as old and he was dressed in a standard Shinigami uniform. It had been said the two captains were close friends and this photo showed just how close they were.

She continued looking at the pictures until she made it to the bottom shelf made. What she saw there made her heart freeze. The entire shelf was filled with pictures of her and Ichigo. The photos showed many events that had transpired between them such as Ichigo showing her how to use a juice box, him fighting Renji when Soul Society was going to execute her, and the most prominent photo that caught her eye. It was a photo that showed Ichigo standing above the Sokyoku stand holding her while her captain and Kyoraku are in the process of destroying the Sokyoku itself.

Her mind began to panic. She had tried for two years to forget Ichigo because the pain of remembering him was more than she could handle. She thought she succeeded but these photos proved otherwise. It had still been there but she had buried it so deep that it caused her to shove all her friends away. In the two years since Ichigo had lost his power she had been cold to everyone. It had been her way of coping. If she became as heartless as her brother, then pain wouldn't be something she would never feel again. Pain was the most horrible feeling in the world. But now sitting here in in her captain's office pain was all she could feel.

She tried to stop herself from crying but it was no use. The tears just fell from eyes and soon sobs began wrecking her small body. _It isn't fair! He gave everything for us only to lose powers. I know he did the right thing but why does it hurt so much. He knew that if he used the Final Getsuga Tensho that he would never see me again and yet he chose to anyway to ensure that I was safe. None of us will ever be ever to repay our debt to him. I wanted so many times to go visit him, but I couldn't. Head Captain Yamamoto has made it nearly impossible to go Karakura Town since the end of the war and I knew deep down he would never authorize me to go. I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm sorry that perhaps, for two years you have felt as empty as I have._

Captain Ukitake opened his office door to find a surprising sight. His lieutenant was leaning against his shelf of pictures crying her eyes. He let out a small sigh. _She must have seen the pictures of her and Ichigo. I had hoped she wouldn't notice them but fate can be cruel sometimes. She's suffered enough already and here I accidentally made her go through more agony. Well now I have to add even more to it with the orders I have to give her. I just hope she doesn't do something reckless while fulfilling the orders. We don't need both Kuchikis in trouble with the Head Captain. _He walked over to her slowly and put his arms around her.

"Rukia, it's okay to hurt. You and Ichigo were close so it's only natural that you would be upset that you couldn't see him anymore. He made a choice though, a choice to ensure you and everyone else in Soul Society would be safe. Be grateful for that and cherish the memories you do have with him. Who knows you might get see him again soon." Ukitake said to her reassuringly.

Rukia looked up at her Captain like he had gone insane. With the current situation there was no way she would ever get to see him again. Why was her Captain spouting nonsense? Sniffling she asked her next question as clearly as she could given the circumstances.

"What do you mean Captain? You know as well as I do that in order for that to happen I would need authorization to go to Karakura Town. In the last two years no has been given that authorization. What makes you think that anything would change that?"

"Rukia things have changed though. You have been authorized to go to Karakura Town on a mission." He stated calmly.

Rukia's eyes widen in disbelief at her captain's words. _Surely he must be joking. There hasn't been a single Soul Reaper cleared to go to Karakura Town in a little over two years. But what if he is telling the truth? This could be a chance, a chance for me to set things right with Ichigo. There were so many things that I wanted to say as I faded from his view, but I was too scared to do so. Perhaps now I can say the words that have haunted me for so long. But is it enough? Two years is a long time and everything can change in the blink of an eye._

"Captain if I may ask, what exactly has caused the situation to change?" She asked politely.

Ukitake stiffened for a moment and frown crossed his face. His eyes darkened momentarily before he began speaking.

"I can not give you the details, but your brother is currently in Karakura Town. Your mission is to relay an order for him to return to Soul Society at once. This order comes directly from the Head Captain. Do not ask questions, because I am not allowed to answer them. You should go, Karakura Town is a large place and your brother has a head start on you."

Shocked from the news merely nodded her head and began making her way out of the office. As she was opening the door to leave Ukitake walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's been quite some time since you last took any personal leave. As your captain is my duty to keep track of such things. After you relay the message to your brother, I as your captain order you to take a week of personal leave. What you choose to do with that time is up to you, but I think you and I both know where you will spend it." Ukitake stated as he removed his hand from her shoulder and sat down at his desk, leaving to her thoughts and the mission that lay before her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author Notes/Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. This story is remake and retitled version of a Bleach Fanfic I wrote called Ties That Bind. While some of the content from its previous carnation will carry over, this story will have tweaks that the original didn't. Italics indicate thoughts. Bold indicates zanpakuto release/zanpakuto spirit talking.

Byakuya stood rigidly still as the smoke cleared and revealed the form of a grinning Yoruichi in the place that a few moments prior a black cat with a distinctive male voice had been. He tried his best not to look at her naked form, but sadly his eyes betrayed him and he quickly turned his head away as color began to fill his face._ I can not look at another woman like that. The fact that I did, even if it was just for a second is an insult to Hisana's memory. I loved my wife and even though I get lonely sometimes, I refuse to dishonor her memory. If that means I will be alone for the rest of my life then so be it._

"What's the matter Byakuya? Cat got your tongue? I have to say you handled this much better than Ichigo did. When he saw me transform from a cat, he freaked out trying to cover his and kept yelling at me to put clothes on. It was quite a sight to behold." She said to the embarrassed former noble.

"Perhaps putting clothes on yourself is not such a bad idea. It is improper for a woman to show herself in such a manner to any man but her husband." He replied as calmly as he could. Yoruichi let out a loud snort at his words. _It figures he would say something like that. I guess somethings never change._

"You should loosen up a bit. Being a stuck up prude all the time can't be fun. I'm sure that beneath your cold exterior there is a person that can't wait to laugh and joke. How long do you plan to keep that part of you locked up? I'll go get dressed, but when I get back I want to know why you're here. It's been 2 years without a word from Soul Society and then you magically show up here. I'm sure you already told Urahara, but it won't hurt you to give your reasons again." She told him with her tongue sticking out before exiting the room and leaving the two men alone.

"I apologise for the interruption Captain Kuchiki. I had sent her out to do some scouting in Hueco Mundo so I could get an idea of how the remaining Arrancar are acting since the defeat of Aizen. I hadn't expected her to return until tomorrow. Well at least you'll be able to return to Soul Society with some good news. After all it would be rude of her not to inform our guest of the findings." The shop owner stated.

"Indeed it would. Your apology is accepted. Byakuya responded to Urahara.

Yoruichi will be back any moment and I for one am eager to hear her findings." Urahara claimed. As if on cue, Yoruichi walked back into the room fully clothed and sat down beside Urahara. Clearing her throat she looked at both men for a second before speaking.

"It seems that remaining Arrancar have gone into hiding. During my investigation of Hueco Mundo I was not able to find any traces of them. With Aizen's defeat it seems that any sort of unification of Hollows a under a single leader have been shattered. I believe that the Arrancar are hiding because they fear Soul Society will hunt them down. I can not confirm this but feel that it is the best assumption under the given circumstances. I can however confirm that there appears to have been a vast decrease in the number of Gillians and Adjuchas though." She stated calmly.

Byakuya gave a small nod at her comment. _This is great news indeed! Perhaps hearing this will help ease the nerves of Head Captain Yamamoto. Since the war ended he has been deathly worried that something else will happen involving Arrancar. This can at least hopefully put that fear to rest. Even with this news though, when I return to Soul Society whether it be by force or my own free will I doubt this news will be enough to gain any sort of leniency for my actions. _

_"Thank you for the information. I believe you wished to hear my reasons for being here." Byakuya stated to Yoruichi._

Twenty minutes later, the three shinigami sat across from each other drinking tea as Byakuya finished his explanation to Yoruichi. His reasoning had warmed Yoruichi's heart. _I'm glad that he can feel something at least. Hisana's death took it's toll on him pretty roughly. Even before that though, he had always been somewhat cold. Perhaps eventually the ice will melt away and the true person Byakuya Kuchiki is, the one he tries to hide away will come to the surface._

"It's nice to see you act like a proper brother to Rukia. The fact you came here shows how much has changed since Rukia's attempted execution. The Byakuya Kuchiki from then wouldn't have come to us. Instead he would have let his sister wallow in herself misery until it eventually consumed her. We will do everything we can to help her. If that means we have to find a way to restore Ichigo's seemingly unrestorable powers, then so be it." She declared fiercely

Byakuya let Yoruichi's words seek into his soul as his thoughts consumed. _Have I really changed that much? I don't feel any different and yet it seems that I have changed. It was only a few short years ago that I came here to bring my sister back to Soul Society for her to be executed. If I had to go back and do things over would I make the same choices? No, I wouldn't. Is that what makes me different from the man I once was. If it is, then I'm okay with being a different man than what I used to be._

"Thank you Yoruichi for your kind words. Since Urahara has no idea how to restore Ichigo's powers, do you have any thoughts on to do so." He questioned her. Yoruichi was silent for a few minutes before responding.

"I'm sorry Byakuya. I have no idea how to do it either." she replied to him quietly. The three of them sat in silence until finally Urahara couldn't stand it.

"Don't worry you two between the three of us we will find a way to accomplish our goal. We mustn't give up hope. You to go get some sleep and I'll head to my lab and run some experiments." He said to them. With that he left the room and head towards his lab, determined to find a way to restore Ichigo's powers.

Rukia Kuchiki sat in her room in the mansion at the Kuchiki estate, lost in her thoughts. Since Ichigo had lost his powers, she had hoped that she would be able to see him again but as time had went on that hope had dimmed till it was only a tiny flame in a massive dark cavern. She still couldn't believe that after all this time she would be able to see him again. She wondered how much had changed since she had last seen him. She remembered Ichigo telling her that in the world of the living that change happens constantly there and that in the blink of an eye everything you once knew could be gone forever. _Was he telling the truth when he said that? If so, what does that mean? I've waited a long time to see him again, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what will happen? Does he hate me? Will things be different or will it be like nothing ever happened? I don't want him to hate me, because I could never hate him. He may annoy me and anger me sometimes but hatred is something I don't think he can evoke out of me. Why am I so worried about how he feels towards me? I don't understand! How can one man affect me like this? This is frustrating!_

Rukia let out frustrated sigh as she turned over to the other side of her bed. Her thoughts were only confusing her more. Today had shattered the wall she had been building to hide her pain behind. All this had been set into motion because of her captain. He must know that it killed her not see Ichigo and the others, and yet he had pictures of her and Ichigo that he had never even bothered to inform her of. That had stung her pride. But beyond hurt pride lay her confusion. Why did her captain have those photos and how did he get that one from Sokyoku Hill?

_I can understand that the photos from the world of the living were most likely taken by the stealth force. Those photos would have belonged to 2nd Division though_. _How did Captain manage to convince Captain Sui Feng to give them to him? The one from Sokyoku Hill though, I have no idea how he got that though. There are no cameras up there, though not for a lack of trying on Captain Kurotsuchi. I don't think anyone will ever know the secret to that photo but the Captain himself._

Those weren't the only things on her mind though. Her brother was as well. It was unlike Byakuya to go anywhere without informing other shinigami. It was even stranger that he would go anywhere without even informing the Kuchiki elders. Yet he had done just that, and it was to go to Karakura Town of all places. What business could Byakuya have there that was so important that he would leave without a single word to anyone. When Captain Ukitake had informed of her brother's unannounced departure she knew that there would be repercussions. This would come in the form of punishment from the Head Captain himself. This fact raised an important question though. Was what he went there for important enough to risk punishment from Head Captain Yamamoto?_ I hope you know what you're doing Nee-sama. I only pray that whatever punishment is decided for you isn't too harsh. For you to go to Karakura Town without permission and without informing anyone, you must have had a good reason._

Captain Ukitake sat in the garden he helped build on his estate when he had been younger and in much better health. He was waiting for his long time friend and Captain of Division 8 Shunsui Kyoraku to arrive. He had asked Shunsui to come see him so they could discuss the events of the captains meeting earlier today in greater detail. Captain Ukitake let the tranquility of his surroundings envelope him as he continued to await his old friend's arrival. A few minutes later, the sound of footsteps reached his ears and Shunsui sat down beside him with a bottle of sake in his hands.

"I brought this to help lighten the mood. I figure we'll need this before the night is over." Shunsui said. Ukitake nodded at his companions comment and reached over for the bottle. He took a small drink before setting the bottle on the ground between them. He was silent for a few moments as he gathered his words before finally breaking the peaceful silence of his garden.

"I asked you here because I wanted to discuss what happened in the Captains Meeting today. Byakuya is one of the most trustworthy men ever to serve in Gotei 13. I don't believe for one second that he didn't have a good reason for leaving unannounced. I also believe that attacking Renji was to keep Renji from following him to the world of the living. This brings me to what I think his reasoning for these actions is. I believe he has gone to the world of the living to seek the help of Urahara in restoring the powers of Ichigo Kurosaki."

Shunsui nodded at his friend's words and took a giant swig out of the bottle before replying.

"Your reasoning does hold merit. It's not a secret that Rukia took the loss of Ichigo's power harder than anyone else did. It makes sense that Byakuya would eventually try to find a way to end her misery by dealing with the situation himself. Though I have to wonder if he can actually be a help. It's been 2 years and Urahara hasn't been able to restore Ichigo's powers yet. This leads me to believe that there is a high chance that restoring his powers is not possible."

Ukitake let out a loud sigh. _I only hope Shunsui is wrong about Ichigo's powers be unrestorable. He was a great ally and if his powers could be restored, it benefit everyone. _

"Shunsui, there was another reason I asked you here tonight. Things are going to escalate very quickly due to Byakuya's actions. Ever since Rukia's execution we have tried to follow every rule and not step on any toes, but I need to know that if push comes to shove are you willing to do what is right? You already know what my answer is." Ukitake stated in a serious tone.

Shunsui kept silent for a few minutes. He had assumed this is one of the reasons why Ukitake had asked him to come here. _My old friend, somethings never change do they? The fact you asked me isn't surprising but you always know what my answer will be. It will always be yes if it is the right thing to be done._

"Of course I'm willing to help. What we did in the situation with Rukia was the right choice to make, no matter what anyone else says. I'm sure that whatever happens with this situation we will make the right decision, even if that does mean we have to go to extreme measures again. I would prefer if we didn't have to go that far, but something tells me that you and I both know it will come down to the extreme." Shunsui responded before he opened the sake and took a long swig from it.

Ukitake was pleased to hear his friend's words. This meant that if the worst case scenario occurred, he wouldn't be alone. _I didn't need to ask him. He's been my closest friend and we have practically done everything together. I guess my habit of being formal about everything still gets the best of me in even situations like this._

"Yes, you're right that it will most likely come down to that. I hope Byakuya is prepared for the consequences of his actions. He didn't even inform the Kuchiki elders. They are probably more furious than Head Captain Yamamoto over this because to them this is an embarrassment. I can only imagine what they will do when returns." Ukitake responded.

"Byakuya knows what is at stake and took the risk anyway. Just as he knows the stakes, so do we my friend. I suggest we tread with caution. I'll make sure that Nanao keeps this meeting of the records. When the time comes though we can't just rush in foolishly. If we do it will get us killed. For now all we can do is sit back and watch what happens." Shunsui stated.

"Thank you. I appreciate your help old friend. I just hope that whatever happens, we manage to make it through this and keep Soul Society in one piece."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author Notes/Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. This story is remake and retitled version of a Bleach Fanfic I wrote called Ties That Bind. While some of the content from its previous carnation will carry over, this story will have tweaks that the original didn't. Italics indicate thoughts. Bold indicates zanpakuto release/zanpakuto spirit talking.

Ichigo walked his way down stairs from his room intent on making breakfast because he had skipped dinner yesterday. Yesterday had been horrible. He hadn't meant to snap at Inoue like that. He understood that his friends were worried about him, but damn it they needed to leave him be about it. Telling him to cheer up and move on wasn't going to change anything. He would never be able protect those he cared about from the horrors that existed out there. Instead he had to now sit back in the shadows and watch as they put themselves on the line. He should be out there with them, ensuring that the world was safe. But more importantly, he should be out there ensuring Rukia was safe.

He knew Rukia could take care of herself. She had shown that many times throughout their adventures. That didn't stop him from wanting to protect her though. She shouldn't have to protect herself. It was his job to protect her and now in his current state he couldn't do that. Worst of all though, was the fact she didn't know his true feelings and at this rate most likely never would.

_I need to get my mind off of this. I spend so much time lost in thought that I'm pushing everyone away. I don't mean to do that but it's happening anyway. I need to pull myself together. They're just worried about me and they have every right to be. I just wish they wouldn't be so vocal about it. I don't know how to take the next step in life. I was so happy when I had my powers, I was free. I was able to make a difference. I was able to make Mom proud of me. What am I doing now though?_

_I'm moping. Moping because I didn't tell the one person I care about the most besides my family how much she meant to me. If I could go back and change things, to not use the Final Getsuga Tensho on Aizen, would I actually do things the same. As much as I want say yes, there is a part of me that wants to say no. That part of me is selfish. I know I made the right choice, but why did that have to make me suffer? I don't understand why I have to be punished for saving the world. Is this weight real heroes bare?_

_In comics, books, and movies the hero always gets a happy ending. Real life is different though. Here the hero sometimes loses even in victory. I guess I fall into that category. For now I am the unsung hero, who walks to beat of a lonely song by himself._

Ichigo let his thoughts continue to wander as he started to make breakfast. He pulled out a package of bacon and few eggs from the carton sitting in the fridge. He walked over to the cabinet and got a skillet out, then proceeded to place it on the stove while flipping the burner on. As he placed bacon in the skillet he noticed how quiet it was in the house. The only reason It would be this quiet would be if his father wasn't home. It was unusual for his father not be home on a Saturday, especially when his old man took pride in waking him up earlier on the weekend because he found humor in it. _I wonder where he went. Maybe something came up at work. Wherever he is. I'm glad he is there instead of here because he isn't able to harass me at moment._

As the bacon finished frying he cracked the eggs and let them cook in the skillet while he walked to the bottom of the stair to call his younger sister Karin down for breakfast. When his sister didn't respond he didn't think much of it. She would eventually come down and when she did, she could make her own food for blatantly ignoring him. _I know that I've been distant but completely ignoring me? Have I really lost that much touch with everyone? If I have, then I need to fix it. First I need to eat though then I'll figure out how to accomplish that. _He walked back to the kitchen ready to enjoy his meal and hopefully figure out how to make this day better. Little did he know that Karin who he had hollered for earlier wasn't home. Instead she had left before he woke up, intent on giving Urahara a visit and some harsh words for telling her father about her training.

Karin walked down the street, coming ever closer to her destination. She was still fuming that Urahara had told her father about the training. _The nerve of that man. Who does he think he is to tell my secret to my father! If I had wanted dad to know I would have told him. I made Urahara promise to keep my training a secret because I didn't want anyone to worry and I thought I could trust him. This just shows how wrong I was. Wait till I get my hands on him! _Soon the small shop that the former 12th Division ran came into view. It would only be a few more minutes until Urahara got what he deserved. As she was about to enter the shop Karin noticed Ururu staring at her. There was a brief moment of silence before Ururu decided to break it.

"Are you here to see Mr. Urahara? If so he is sleeping, but I would be willing to go wake him up." The girl stated. Karin shook her head before responding.

"Don't worry about it Ururu. I appreciate your offer but he won't be sleeping for much longer. I have business I need to discuss with him so I feel it's best if I go wake him up." With that Karin entered the shop leaving Ururu outside by herself. _I wonder what Mr. Urahara did to piss her off? Hopefully it wasn't something to bad. Whatever it is, it's clearly not my business and I have no intention of getting involved in it unless it is absolutely necessary._

As Karin entered the shop she let her anger get the best of her, ready to chew the shop owner's head off.

"Urahara I know you're here! What were you thinking by telling my father. You promised me you wouldn't tell him. Is this how you treat all your customers?" She screamed.

Urahara awoke to the sound loud yelling at the entrance to his shop. Being groggy he didn't pay much attention to what was being said and assumed it was Ururu needing something. Sighing he pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the shop entrance. As he entered the main room of the shop a strong fist connected with the side of his face and sent stumbling backwards into a pile crates. After landing he got up and dusted himself off before rubbing his face and looking at his attacker.

"What was that for Karin? I don't recall doing anything out of line to deserve that. I must say though, you're starting to master the art of infusing your punches with reiatsu quite well." He said as a small grin formed on his face.

"That was for telling my father about my training. I trusted you to keep a secret and you blatantly lied to me when you promised that you wouldn't say a word to him." She told him harshly.

Urahara looked at her for a moment before his eyes softened. _So that's what this is about. She feels betrayed by a person she considers a friend. Should I tell her the truth about why I broke that promise or keep her in the dark? Given the situation telling her the truth seems to be the best course of action._

"Tessia will you please put some tea on? When it's done please bring two cups of it to the back room." He called before motioning Karin to go on ahead of him towards the aforementioned room.

Five minutes later the two sat across from each other drinking tea and lost in thought. After taking a particularly long sip from his tea, Urahara sat his cup down and turned his attention towards his visitor.

"I know you feel that I violated your trust. You are correct in saying that, but I have good reasoning for it. How much do you know about your family?" He asked her. Karin raised an eyebrow at his question. _What is he doing? I know everything about my family. _

"What do you mean Urahara? My family is just a normal human family. Are you trying to imply they aren't?" She responded back to him angrily.

Urahara looked at her for a moment before sighing. _This is going to be harder than I thought. She doesn't know about their family heritage. I understand Isshin not telling them before, but after Ichigo obtained his Shinigami powers I thought he would have at least told his daughters. I hope Isshin forgives me for this but right now I don't have much of choice but to tell her. I'll inform Isshin of this development later._

"I'm not implying anything. I merely asked you a question. Now then I want to tell you a story. This story is about a Soul Reaper I met years ago. He came here on assignment from Soul Society to investigate strange deaths in nearby city. When he arrived here though he was attacked by a strange black Hollow. While being attacked by this hollow a woman, a Quincy none the less, saw this fight and attempted to help the Soul Reaper. During her attempt to help him the hollow landed a near fatal blow on her before she defeated it. After her defeat of the creature it suddenly exploded. It was believed by the Soul Reaper that the hollow had died and was no longer a threat. He was wrong though. This was a special hollow, one that could latch onto the soul. In this case it latched onto the soul of the woman, draining her life force and turning her into a hollow while gaining more strength for itself. Grateful for her help, the Soul Reaper used Kido to heal her severe wounds before returning to Soul Society. Once back there though he couldn't stop thinking about her and eventually snuck out of Soul Society without permission.

Upon returning to this world he saved another Quincy from a hollow. The Quincy was grateful yet at the same time not. This Quincy was friends with the woman that had previously saved the Soul Reaper and he blamed the Soul Reaper for her condition. And so the two began to argue not knowing that I would come across them.

The woman was on the verge of dying when I came across her and the Soul Reaper and the other Quincy. I offered the Soul Reaper a chance to save her not really expecting him to take, but yet he did. In order to save her he sacrificed his powers which allowed me to bind her, his powers, and the hollow spirit in a special gigai. In this gigai the hollow was unable to continue feeding of her soul and it was unable to escape. Essentially I trapped it so that it could never bother anyone again. The now human Soul Reaper though had no idea how to live in this world, so I helped him. I taught him how this world works and even helped him get a job. He eventually married the woman he saved. Since then this Soul Reaper and I have stayed good friends.

Things changed years ago though. The woman was killed at the hands of a hollow known as Grand Fisher. Neither the Soul Reaper or I knew if that strange black hollow would live on it. Since it had been bound to the woman for so long we had assumed that if she died it would to, and we were right. Not only did it die but the Soul Reaper's powers returned to him as well.

There is a point to this story though. That woman I referred to was your mother, Masaki Kurosaki. The Soul Reaper I referred to is your father." The shopkeeper explained to her.

Karin listened to his story and tried to let the words sink in, There was no way her father was Shinigami and her mother was Quincy. Those two groups hated each other and Urahara's story had a Soul Reaper saving two of them. That made no sense. _If this is true, why did dad keep it a secret?_

"You expect me to believe that crappy story? Haha, Shinigami and Quincy hate each other and you tell me a story where they that hatred isn't portrayed. Really funny. I bet you have more to say don't you?" She retorted to him.

"You're right I do. Since you, your brother, and sister where the children of a Shinigami and a Quincy we believed it would be impossible for any of you to ever become Shinigami. We were wrong though and you brother is proof of that. Don't you really think that if Rukia had truly given her powers to Ichigo, that he would have been able to use Sode no Shirayuki? Instead he uses his own blade Zangetsu. This is because contrary to what Soul Society and others believed she did not give her powers to him. She merely sacrificed a large amount of reiatsu to kick start his dormant powers. These powers would have eventually awakened on their own, but it would have taken quite a bit longer for them to do so. This brings me to my whole point for this long drug out story.

Since your brother was able to become a Shinigami it is believed by your father and I that there is a good chance that you and your sister will also be able to become Shinigami as well. As we trained I have watched your reiatsu carefully and I believe you are on the verge of becoming one of us. That is why I told your father. I wanted to inform so that if he chose to he could take over your training should you actually become one of us. Forgive me if I was out of line for doing so. I have your best interest in mind and your father is afterall an old friend of mine." He responded to her calmly.

Karin looked at him for a few moments lost in her thoughts. _Now the story doesn't seem so crazy. If dad didn't believe we would ever gain powers then he would have no reason to tell us. He also makes a good point about Ichigo. If Rukia had actually given him her powers he wouldn't be able to use Zangetsu. But is it it really possible that I could become a Soul Reaper like my brother. The idea of that is scary yet thrilling at the same time. The story does explain a lot though. It would account for us seeing ghosts, the fact that dad always seems to know what is going on even though he acts so goofy, Ichigo's powers and Zangetsu, mom's death, and so much more. The only question now is, does Soul Society realize my father is a former member and that we are his children. If they did, they probably would have tried to kill us years ago, back when dad didn't have his powers and before brother's had awakened. I just hope they don't and that they never do find out._

"Say I were to believe your story, that doesn't change the fact you broke my trust but it does explain why you did. Next time talk to me about it first. If this story is true, how would that affect my training?" She asked him.

"Well that depends on a lot of things such as what you skills you naturally seem talented at and your zanpakuto. Until your zanpakuto is achieved it would primarily be basic Shinigami training like they do in Soul Society." He stated to her. She nodded her head in acknowledgement to what he said and was about speak again when the door opened and a man she had never seen before stepped in the room.

The man had long black and a perfect complexion. His eyes seemed to be able to gaze through your soul and based upon the sword at his side and the clothing he wore, it was more than apparent he was high ranking Shinigami.

Byakuya had awoken to the sense of a strangely familiar reiatsu. At first he couldn't place and had spent quite some time trying to place before it finally clicked. It was similar to Ichigo's but much weaker. Excitement had filled Byakuya as he walked towards the room where the reiatsu was coming from. There was a good chance that Urahara Kisuke had managed to restore Ichigo's powers and if so that was splendid news. Upon opening the door his hope shattered. Instead of Ichigo there sat a young girl. A frown crossed his face for a brief second before disappearing as he sat down on the floor and turned his attention to the shop owner.

"I was unaware you were expecting company today. May I ask who this girl is?" Byakuya calmly asked.

"Oh of course you can! Where are my manners? Karin this Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Division and older brother of Rukia Kuchiki. Byakuya, this one of Ichigo Kurosaki's two younger sister. Her name is Karin Kurosaki."

Isshin Kurosaki sat in front of the tombstone and lit a cigarette while staring at it. It had been years since her death and yet he still felt like it had happened yesterday. His wife had been out with Ichigo when had happened. The hollow Grand Fisher had chosen her to be his victim. At the time there was only a low ranking Shinigami stationed in town and it would have been no match for a hollow of that caliber. He was unable to do anything because his powers were trapped inside the gigai that kept his wife alive. So because of cruel circumstances of fate his wife was taken away from him and their children. This left him alone to raise 3 children. He tried his best but he often felt that he was doing a terrible job. Thus he often found himself coming here to talk to her tombstone. His children didn't know he came here often, to them the only time he ever visited this grave was when they would come to visit it on the anniversary of her death. This was his solace, his way of coping with loss.

"Masaki, I miss you dearly. I wish you could be here to see our children now. You would be so proud of them. They've all come along way since the last time you saw them, especially Ichigo. He isn't a scared little boy anymore. He's grown into a fine man that you would honored to know. He reminds me a lot of myself when I first met you. Always brash and rushing into things, but that was one of the many things you loved about me. I do worry about him though.

He fell in love with another Soul Reaper. I can't say I blame him, she seems to be the perfect match for him. Hell they even have similar attitudes. I bet they would be as happy as me and you were. But things can't be simple as you and I both know. There always has to be a complication. For us it was the fact I gave up my powers and became an extremely awkward human doctor. For them it's a whole another level though. Ichigo gave up his powers to save the world and now, he can't see her unless she was able to get a gigai. She can't get a gigai because Soul Society has pretty much alienated everything involving this town. It's just a big crock of shit if you ask me.

He gave up everything to help them and this how they repay him. I'm glad I left when I did. The things Soul Society does in the name of justice is questionable. I let Ichigo make his own choices involving them when I knew what type of people they were because I felt that it would help him grow as a person. It did but now, I don't know what to do. My son is grieving for a lost love and I can only relate slightly.

His love is still alive but she can't get to him and he can't get to her. That must be a thousand times worse than this. At least in our situation I know that you're at peace and that you are safe Masaki. Oh Masaki, I wish you could be here to help me guide him. I know that you can't though but that doesn't mean I can't pretend. I can imagine you now staring at me with a smile upon your face laughing at that fact a grown man is playing pretend. I wish things could have been different. I loved you, and I still do love you. I did what necessary to keep you alive and the time we shared together, those were the best times I ever had.

I can't say I don't miss some things about Soul Society though. I had friends such as my lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Jushiro Ukitake, and Shunsui Kyoraku. We had a lot of good times together and I hope they are doing okay. I didn't really get a chance to catch up with them during the Aizen incident and I'm not sure that anyone of them really saw me. I assume they did but truth be told I honestly don't know. If things were different, I would be in Soul Society with you, our children, and my friends. We would make the world a safer place and have fun while doing it! But that is just a fools dream. Your soul was eaten by Grand Fisher and there is no form of power that can undo that. I don't even believe the Hogyoku with all its immense power is even capable of such a feat.

Enough of that though. I came to say I'm sorry once again. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you that night. I'm sorry that Soul Society didn't deem the town worthy enough to send adequate protection. Most of all though I'm sorry that it's my fault you're dead. If I had been more careful that night and paid better attention to my surroundings, you wouldn't have had to get injured and infected by that damn thing. Please forgive me my love. I hope that one day I can forgive myself but for now I just can't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author Notes/Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. This story is remake and retitled version of a Bleach Fanfic I wrote called Ties That Bind. While some of the content from its previous carnation will carry over, this story will have tweaks that the original didn't. Italics indicate thoughts. Bold indicates zanpakuto release/zanpakuto spirit talking.

The dust from the sand swirled in the air as the two cloaked figures made their way through the vast emptiness of the Hueco Mundo desert. The desert was a harsh place to live in Hueco Mundo thus making it the perfect place to hide. Since the conditions were so harsh, it was mostly devoid of life. Most shinigami and hollows avoided the desert because the chances of survival there were slim. This emptiness and solitude was exactly what the two figures needed. Ever since the war had ended, they had been on the run. They feared the shinigami would hunt them down and slaughter them for helping Aizen, much like they had most other members of the Espada. As they continued to walk the larger of the two figures stopped when he his companion sneeze violently.

"Are you getting sick Nel? If so we should stop and find a place to rest Traveling while you're sick will only slow us down. I for one don't want to die because of something like that." the larger figure said.

Nel looked at her companion for a brief moment before responding to his remarks.

"I didn't want to bother you further. You've already done a lot for me. You took me in under your care when you didn't have to. You taught me how to talk right in this child like form I can't get out of. You even taught me how to hide my spiritual pressure to the point that it seems like I'm a regular hollow. The least I can do is make sure that I'm not a burden to you anymore than necessary."She replied to her companion.

"You're not a burden. I chose to do all those things. Why I did it though, I'll never understand. My nature is to fight and kill. My instincts scream at me to look out for only myself. Somehow though after everything that happened, I realized that living only by those instincts would destroy me. Perhaps that is why I did it. Anyways, as I was saying you're not a burden so don't ever fucking think you are again." The figure responded gruffly.

"Your fight with Ichigo really changed you didn't it? You saw how strong he was because he didn't fight just because of his instinct alone. You saw how fighting for a cause can give someone strength and purpose. That is kind of strength you wanted but didn't know it. You want the strength to change, to find purpose and happiness.

Don't worry Grimmjow. You'll find the happiness you're seeking. I'll help you find it! It'll be how I repay you for all the kind things you've done for me." She told him.

Grimmjow snorted at her. _What does she think I am some type of sappy ass? I didn't do all this out of kindness did I? Damn it what the hell am I thinking! I did this because it helps me. It's easier on me if I have a companion to travel with. It makes battles easier and besides I kinda enjoy her company... Where the hell did the thought about enjoying her company come from? I must be losing my mind. I need to get out of my thoughts before they drive me insane._

"I didn't do this out kindness, I did this out of benefit. Having you travel with me benefits me in a great variety of ways. The fact you think I did this to find happiness is disturbing. I don't know where you get your dumb ass ideas from but I can assure you, you're wrong on my motives." Grimmjow muttered under his breath.

"Oh Grimmjow don't be grumpy because you don't want to admit the truth. I know you don't mean all those spiteful things you say. You've never been shown compassion and you've never been truly happy. Because of that, the idea that you can be compassionate and happy scares you. Don't be afraid. If how you have treated me is any indication, I know that when you do accept the truth it will make things so much better for you!" She stated cheerfully before another sneeze erupted from her.

"Enough nonsense. Let's get out of here find some place to settle in for the night so you can get some rest. I don't need a sick companion that can't handle herself should the need to defend ourselves arise."

The Vizards sat in there hideout wondering what could have possibly brought the Soul Reapers back to Karakura Town. Since the defeat of Aizen a little over 2 years ago, there hadn't been a single shinigami anywhere near the town and then yesterday that all changed. One of the captains had come here, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki to be precise. It had come as quite a shock to them to feel his reiatsu is this world. That had already caused the gears into their head to start spinning. Then just a few moments ago, they had sensed the arrival of yet another shinigami. This one was the aforementioned captain's younger sister Rukia Kuchiki.

"What if they were sent here to kill us? I mean they didn't even offer to let us return to Soul Society after all the help we gave them. It makes sense. They leave us alone for awhile and then send someone to kill us when we least expect it. This seems exactly like something they would do. ... I don't want to die!" Mashiro wailed as she started thrashing around violently.

"Mashiro please quit making a scene. All you're going to do is upset Kensei. It's bad enough everyone is already on edge of enough as it is. Besides your crying like a baby is extremely unattractive." Rose claimed.

"Mashiro! Enough! Stop blubbering! We need to discuss a course of action and you're wailing is making it impossible to do so." Kensei roared.

"See look what you've gone and done. I told you that you would upset Kensei." Rose snickered under his breath.

"What do you find so funny? Do you think my anger because of her childishness is humorous?" Kensei questioned.

"I won't lie it is somewhat funny. I mean it's not that hard to tune her out. Sometimes the way you act, I would swear you have a thing for her." Rose responded with a smirk upon his face.

Kensei's face lit up in anger. _That smug bastard. He's thinks he's so damn funny. I'll show him funny when I whip his ass! _Kensei charged at Rose, ready to brawl with him but instead slammed into a huge barrier Hachi created.

"Enough you guys. We don't need to fight amongst ourselves at a time like this. Mashiro please quiet down. Rose don't provoke Kensei. Kensei please refrain from attacking Rose. We need to focus right now. All you guys are doing is wasting time that needs to be spent discussing what we do next." Hachi calmly explained. The other vizards watched at the aforementioned people begrudgingly did as Hachi asked.

"Now that's taken care of perhaps we can get down to business. As we all know Soul Society left Karakura Town alone after Aizen's defeat, going so far as to even remove the shinigami that was stationed there to look over the town. For the last 2 years not a single Soul Reaper has stepped foot in town but that all changed yesterday. Late in the evening it seems that the 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki came to this world. His reasons for coming here are unknown to us at this time. Then just a few moments ago his sister Rukia Kuchiki came here as well. While we shouldn't jump to conclusions, it is best if we tread with caution. I will go visit Urahara here shortly to see if he has ideas about why the Soul Reapers are here." Shinji stated. As he finished talking a loud smack was heard as the others saw a sandal fly through the air and promptly smack Shinji in the face causing him to fall to the floor.

"You idiot! If Mashiro is right and they are here to kill us Urahara's is one of the first places they would suspect us to go." Hiyori screeched at him. Shinji rubbed his face for a second before getting up off of the floor.

"Hiyori, as far as Soul Society knows we are a group that has no affiliations with any of our former colleagues. Because they believe we want nothing to do with anything relating to them, it highly probable that they would never suspect us to even be on friendly terms with Urahara. Don't let Mashiro's little outburst get the best of you." He told her. Another loud smack was heard as once again Shinji was smacked with Hiyori's sandal.

"I'm not letting anything get the best of me! I'm sorry I was worried about you, baldy." She yelled at him before stomping off. Shinji scratched his head as he walked her walk away. _She was worried about me. Perhaps I should apologies to her. I'll give her time to cool off though. I really don't want to get smacked again. For such a small woman she has tremendous hitting strength._

"Good job Shinji. You're just as good at pissing people you care about off as Mashiro is. Well since this meeting is pretty much over I'm going to take a nap." Rose claimed before heading to his room. Then one by one the rest of the vizards went back to their normal routine leaving Shinji by himself lost in his thoughts.

Byakuya was lost in thought. The shop owner's words echoing in his. _So it would seem that Kurosaki Ichigo has younger siblings. If Soul Society knew about this I have no doubt that they would be targeted. Head Captain Yamamoto would fear the possibility that they could become as strong as Kurosaki Ichigo has. I can imagine this would not sit well with Urahara though. The last thing Soul Society needs is to be at odds with. We owe him a lot. He played a huge part in Aizen's defeat. If hadn't been for that Kido he had used... all of us would have been doomed. I will make sure that no one in Soul Society finds out about this news. It's for the best of everyone involved. _

"I was unaware that Kurosaki Ichigo had any siblings. It would have been nice to know this before. Does she know about everything that has happened and what we are?" Byakuya asked the shopkeeper.

"She knows enough. There are some details she doesn't need to know but the important things have been told to her. She is aware that we are Soul Reapers and that we Hollows. She is also aware that her brother is a Soul Reaper as well. In fact I have been training her since Ichigo lost his powers and I am proud to say that she will undoubtedly become a Soul Reaper!" Urahara replied while smiling like an idiot.

"I see." Byakuya stated.

Karin listened to the two men talk, still shocked that she was meeting Rukia's brother. When Rukia had spent time with them, she had gone on and on about her older brother. It was like she worshipped the ground that he walked. Anyone who heard her talk about him knew that she respected him and was happy to have him as an older brother.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, it's nice to meet you. I don't really know much about you except for the things Rukia has said. She used to talk about you a lot when she was here. She would talk about how you took her in when you didn't have to. She also talked about your devotion to her sister and how she admire that even after her death you tried your best to honor her memory. I'm saying that your sister looks up to you, so please set a good example for her." Karin said while looking at the Captain.

Byakuya nodded at her and once more returned to his thoughts. _Something tells me she can be just as foolhardy as her brother. I knew Rukia thought highly of me, but I had no idea she talked to others about it. This just proves I made the right choice by coming here. Rukia, I vow that Urahara and I will find a way to restore Kurosaki Ichigo's powers so that you can be happy again._

"Thank you for informing me of this. I'm also appreciate that you were more formal and polite than your brother. He tends to be disrespectful whether he intends to or not. I try my best to be a good example for Rukia. She deserves only the best after the hardships she endured during her childhood. I can not undone choices from the past, but I can atone for them by making better choices in the future." He told Karin as his eyes seemed to dim for a second.

"That last line is an odd thing to say. It's almost as if you have a major regret involving Rukia." Karin responded.

"I do have one, but who it involves is none of your concern." The captain replied to her as his eyes returned to being emotionless.

As Karin was about to respond, she watched as Byakuya's eyes widen and Urahara started laughing.

"I guess I'm not the only one who is getting unexpected company today am I? You best think of a reason for being here, unless of course you want to tell her the truth." Urahara stated.

"No, I will think of something. She does not need my reason for visiting you. I suggest you keep the reasoning to yourself as well. I do not want anyone else knowing about this. If I even suspect you told anyone, what happened yesterday is nothing compared what I will do to you then." Byakuya claimed

Urahara's face visibly paled and it made Karin wonder what had transpired between the two men the previous day that could cause the otherwise calm shop owner to look terrified.

"I understand. Tessia please bring two more cups and the tea kettle in here. We are going to need it. Thank you!" The shopkeeper yelled.

"What am I missing?" Karin asked cautiously. She heard Urahara clear his throat and watched as face became impassive and his eyes became focused.

"It seems your ability to sense reiatsu isn't fully developed yet. You know how you can sense when Hollows are nearby right? Well a shinigami can not only sense the reiatsu of Hollows, but of other shinigami as well. You will need to have more training to understand what I mean though. As to answer your question, well I think I'd rather wait and let you see who our guest is." Urahara said as he pulled his fan out from his pocket and hid his face behind.

Karin let out a sigh. _I'm not going to get any answers from him. Based on the conversation though it would seem like another Soul Reaper is coming to see Byakuya, and a woman one at that. Byakuya didn't seem too thrilled about it. If he is keeping secrets from her, perhaps it's a love interest. Oh God, why did I let that thought cross my mind! It doesn't matter, I guess I'll have to wait and see to find out who the surprise visitor is._

Rukia Kuchiki stepped out of the Senkaimon Gate, happy to finally be back in the place she had dreamed of for so long. She was still quite shocked by the events that had led to this. She looked around at the town below her and took a deep breath. The air still smelled the same, the town still looked the same, and it was as if time had stood still here. But that wasn't the case though. On the surface nothing had changed but at the core everything was different. The people she had once know had aged, lives had been altered, views had changed. It would take work, but she would get back into the good graces of everyone she cared about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author Notes/Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. This story is remake and retitled version of a Bleach Fanfic I wrote called Ties That Bind. While some of the content from its previous carnation will carry over, this story will have tweaks that the original didn't. Italics indicate thoughts. Bold indicates zanpakuto release/zanpakuto spirit talking.

Rukia arrived at Urahara's shop expecting to be greeted the quirky shop owner. Instead she found the door standing open with no one in sight. As she entered the building, she heard the voice of the aforementioned shop owner call out to her.

"Come to the back dear. We've been expecting you. I hope you still like tea because I had Tessia prepare some already. If you don't that's okay, I'll drink it myself so it doesn't go to waste. I believe there are many things we need to discuss so please don't dally for too long."

Obliging to the request, Rukia made her way to the back room where Urahara, her brother, and Karin all sat. When she entered the room she was quite surprised to see Karin there and noted that Karin must have been just as shocked because of how wide her eyes went. Not wanting to stand awkwardly while everyone else sat. She quietly sat down in front of the cup of tea that she knew had been made for her.

Karin couldn't believe what she was seeing. Never in a million years did she think any of them would ever see Rukia again. It had been painful goodbye 2 years ago for all of them. Each of the Kurosakis had a bound with Rukia that couldn't be broken. Yuzu had thought of Rukia as another sister, Karin had thought of her as mentor and friend of sorts, Ichigo clearly loved her but at the time had been too thick headed to admit, and Isshin well everyone knew he thought of her as a third daughter. In fact it was quite common for Isshin to intentionally make comments about that to rile Ichigo up because he thought it was humorous. The flood of memories hitting Karin because of Rukia's return was astounding!

_I must be dreaming right? This is all just sometime of dream and here in a few seconds I'll wake up and this will all be gone. Wait, what if I'm not dreaming though? That means she really is here! I get to see my friend again and brother... brother will get a chance to be happy again for at least a short while. What do I say to her though? It's been 2 years so just saying hi seems kinda lame. I have to think of something that won't make me look dorky. In times like these I wish dad here. He would know exactly what to say. He may be goofy most of the time, but when push comes to shove he knows what to say when it truly matters._

Rukia had half expected Karin to say something when she first saw her, but it was clear the girl was lost in thought. It would probably be several more minutes before Karin said anything. Clearing her throat she turned her attention towards her brother, intent on addressing him first.

"Nee-sama, it is good to see you again. I had no idea you had come to the world of the living until I was informed to retrieve you by my captain. I wish you would have at least informed me before your departure. You know that I worry about you when you're away. I'm getting off topic though so please forgive me. You have been ordered to return to Soul Society immediately." She stated calmly.

Byakuya looked at her for a brief moment before nodding. _It seems my actions drew the ire of Head Captain Yamamoto. I had expected him to send someone to retrieve me, but Rukia was not the person I was expecting him to send. This is undoubtedly a threat, a veiled one but a threat none the less. If I don't return, I'm sure that they will use Rukia as a way to get to me. It's best for me to return…. Though I wish I could stay and help Kisuke Urahara on his quest to restore Ichigo's power, the best option for now is to return to Soul Society. Rukia hasn't asked me why I left unannounced and it very unlikely they told her I acted Renji. Hopefully this story I came up with will not be accepted by her._

"Thank you for informing me of this Rukia. Urahara, it seems that my visit must be cut short. I want results on what we discussed though. There aren't many Arrancar left out there and it would be extremely beneficial to Soul Society and the human world if they were found and eliminated." Byakuya said.

Urahara quickly caught on to what the 6th Division Captain was doing and decided to play along. After all it wouldn't be fun to be at the receiving end of Senbonzakura again.

"Yes I understand. Thank you for coming to me with your concerns it means a lot to me. As I stated earlier I sent Yoruichi out to investigate and she was unable to find signs of them. If things change though I will be sure to inform you." He replied to Byakuya.

Byakuya satisfied with that answer once again returned his attention towards Rukia.

"Well then it's best we be off then Rukia. I am sure that Captain Ukitake is eager to have you back and I feel that I will have lots of questions to answer upon my return. It's best not to keep Soul Society waiting."

Rukia fiddled her hands nervously afraid to tell her brother she would be staying in the human world. _What if he gets angry with me? Even if it is because I was ordered to do so, the idea that it could anger Nee-sama bothers me. Ever since the failed execution attempt, Nee-sama has tried his best to look out for me and ensure my happiness. The least I can do to repay him for that is not cause him any trouble or anger. Sigh, I can't avoid this conversation though. I have to tell him._

"Nee-sama I will not be returning with you. Captain Ukitake ordered me to stay here. He said I was over do for some time off and that this would allow me reconnect with my friends. I'm sorry if this offends you. Please forgive me." She asked him quietly.

"Rukia enough. I am not mad at you. Captain Ukitake is a wise and noble man. If he says you deserve time off then I as the head of the Kuchiki clan will respect his wishes. I hope you manage to enjoy your time. Do me one favor though Rukia. Tell Kurosaki Ichigo he has my thanks." Byakuya stated as he got up and headed towards the shop entrance.

"What I am sending your thanks to him for Nee-sama?" Rukia asked curiously.

A small smile crossed Byakuya's face as he continued walking as he responded to his sister's question.

"He will know what I am thanking him for when the time is right. Don't worry yourself on what it is. Right now he won't understand, but in time he will and that is all that matters." With that Byakuya stepped out of Urahara's shop, opened a Senkaimon Gate and proceeded to return to Soul Society.

Isshin sat at on the couch watching TV. Yesterday he felt the reiatsu of a Soul Society Captain at Urahara's. It was strange but he thought little of it. If something big was going down they would have sent more than one Captain. Chances were that whichever Captain it was just needed to ask Urahara a question or a favor. As he continued watching TV his thoughts were distracted when he felt another Soul Society reiatsu enter the world of the living. This was one he knew well though, and his eyes widen in recognition as he realised who it was. Rukia had returned. Isshin bolted off the couch and started dancing around while singing the praises of how wonderful the world was as Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin watched him, wondering what had him in such a good mood.

"Yo, Dad what are you so happy about all the sudden? It's like you magically think it is Christmas or something." Ichigo said as Yuzu shook her head. Leave it to Ichigo to ruin a perfectly good day by picking a fight.

"Me I'm happy because today just became a wonderful day! I have so many preparations to make but I have no idea where to begin! Oh, such happiness will sing from this household today! We've received such a wonderful early Christmas present!" Isshin shrieked with joy.

Ichigo just scratched his head staring at his dad in bewilderment. His dad was often weird but even for his dad this was a new level of weird. It was as if someone has possessed his dad and set him into ultra-happy mode. Nothing seemed out of place and as far he could tell this present his dad spoke of was nowhere to be found that meant only one thing, his dad was drunk. Why his dad would be drunk on a Saturday though, well that was a good question.

"Dad, how much have you had to drink?" Ichigo asked in a serious tone.

Isshin stopped his dancing and looked at his son. He realised why Ichigo was asking that question. Once again his antics had led to confusion. He let out a loud sigh before addressing his son's question.

"Ichigo I am not drunk. I was just excited because we are getting a visitor today. It's an old friend none of us have seen in a while. I expect you and your sisters to be well behaved understood." He replied to his son.

Ichigo stood there confused by his father's words. _What old friend could possibly be coming over that would make dad act like that. It must be someone he feels especially close to. I can't think of anyone that meets criteria like that though. Well it doesn't matter. As long as whoever it is keeps dad of my back I'll be fine with them staying here._

"Yea, I hear you old man. Please don't act like that ever again. I would hate for Yuzu and Karin to be plagued with nightmares because of a stunt like that." Ichigo told his father as he turned away from him and headed up the stairs and towards his room.

"Don't worry son! I'll be sure to vent my excitement elsewhere, away from a party pooper like you!" Isshin yelled at the form of his retreating son. With that he turned to Yuzu and gave her a devilish smirk.

"Let's go out for ice cream, I'm sure your brother wants to be left alone and our guest when they arrive will probably want to speak with him alone for a bit anyway."

Orihime and Uryu were walking down the street happily holding hands. After the events that had transpired yesterday, how could they not be? Yes for the most part yesterday had been a crappy day dealing with Ichigo and his mood swings for the biggest part of it, but in the end it had led to something great. Ishida had never thought in a million years Orihime would ever return the feelings he had for and yesterday had blown that idea out of the water. Here he was with the girl of his dreams and she was just as crazy about him as he was with her. What more could a guy ask for?

He smiled as he saw Orihime let go of his hand to rush towards a cotton candy booth. Some things would never change.

"Ishida-kun would you like to split one with me?" Orihime asked him sweetly.

"Of course I would. Did you even really have to ask that question?" he replied to her.

"No, but I wanted to ask anyway because I like hearing your voice." She responded to him.

She quickly ordered one for them and was reaching for her purse to gather the necessary funds to pay for the purchase when she was stopped by Uryu.

"There is no need for you to pay for that. I have more than enough to cover it" He told her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden or anything to you." She said

"Orihime don't talk like that. You will never be a burden to me. I do these things for you because I care about you." He stated as he finished paying for the cotton candy.

They spent the next several minutes trying to find an unoccupied bench unsuccessfully. As they continued their search for a bench they were interrupted by the sound of an older man hollering at them. They turned around to see a beaming Isshin walking towards them with Yuzu at his side eating an ice cream cone.

"Orihime and Ishida, how nice to see you guys again! Do you all know the good news?" He asked them.

The two teens looked at each other confused. They had no idea what the elder Kurosaki was talking about.

"I'm afraid we don't." Uryu stated calmly.

"Well then I'll inform you. Yuzu, you have to promise to keep everything you hear secret from your brother though. I don't want to spoil the surprise incase things take longer than I expect they will. The good news I'm referring to is the end of Ichigo's depression!"

Uryu, Orihime, and Yuzu all stared at him blankly. How in the world could Ichigo's depression be ending? To them it seemed liked it was only getting worse, and yet Isshin was declaring it to be ending. What sort of nonsense was this?

"Dad, I don't think you're right. Ichi-ni seems to only be getting worse. How can his depression be getting better yet worse at the same time. That makes no sense and is impossible." Yuzu told her father.

Isshin let out a hearty laugh. These kids were jumping to conclusion before they even let him finish speaking. That was to be expected. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Well it's quite simple the source of his depression was Rukia's departure and the loss of his powers as you all know. It is with great pleasure that I say one of those things has returned. My third has come home at last!" Isshin cried as he fell to the ground sobbing in joy. The three children looked at each other in shock. This was the last thing they had expected to hear.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Kurosaki?" Uryu asked.

"Yes I'm sure I've felt her reiatsu since this morning. I'm surprised you didn't notice it..." Isshin trailed off as he looked between Orihime and Uryu.

"Oh, never mind I can see why you didn't notice it now. I'm happy for the two of you. How long have you all been together?"

Their eyes widen at what Isshin had said. Was it that obvious? Based on the way the older man was looking at them it had to be.

"Yesterday. We just admitted our feelings to each other yesterday." They both claimed at the same time.

"Well that's cute. Saying stuff at the exact same time. Anyway I just figured I'd let you to know the good news. Have fun you two! Try not beat Rukia and Ichigo at having kids!" He said as he and Yuzu began to walk off. A few seconds later they heard the sound of Yuzu slapping her dad, and the sound of him grumbling that his kids were horrible to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author Notes/Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. This story is remake and retitled version of a Bleach Fanfic I wrote called Ties That Bind. While some of the content from its previous carnation will carry over, this story will have tweaks that the original didn't. Italics indicate thoughts. Bold indicates zanpakuto release/zanpakuto spirit talking.

The plane landed at Karakura town airport and one by one the passengers got off. One passenger imparticular took his time getting of the plane though. This would be the first time he had been here in almost two years. How had things changed? Would his friends be mad at him for leaving without saying goodbye? These thoughts swam through his mind as he made his way off the plane.

He stepped of the plane and took in his surroundings. Everything looked the same as he remembered it. He knew though that things were different though, because the catalyst of change had started right before he left. He made his way to the airport luggage retrieval area, trying his best to keep his mind of the series of events that had caused him to leave.

"Please show me your ID sir so that we may bring you your luggage." The airport employee stated. Nodding his head, the man pulled his ID out of his wallet and handed it to her. She looked it over for a minute before handing it back to him.

"Mr. Yasutora, your luggage will brought to you shortly."

He nodded and took a seat as the woman made her way into to the luggage bay and began the process of checking the tags to find his luggage. As she did this, he finally lost the battle he had been fighting and let the memories from the past consume him

**Flashback: 2 years ago**

Sado stood with Orihime and Uryu outside the Kurosaki residence. Only a few weeks ago Ichigo had lost his powers and Rukia had returned to Soul Society. At first they had all thought Ichigo would be fine, but the last few days had proved them wrong. Ichigo had been extremely moody and when anyone of them tried to ask him what was wrong, he would either blatantly ignore them or tell them he was okay. They all knew the truth though, that he was grieving. Grieving the loss of a friend as they all were but also grieving the loss of his powers, his ability to protect those he cared about.

"Inoue are you sure this is a good idea? Ichigo has not been in the best of moods lately so perhaps we should have called before coming over." Sado stated

Orihime looked at him for a brief second before responding in her usual chipper voice.

"Of course I'm sure Sado. Kurosaki-kun is just a bit upset. I'm sure that seeing his friends will make him feel better though! We just have to be there to show him it's okay. Eventually he'll be back to the person we all know and love." She replied to him.

Sado and Uryu shook their heads. How could Orihime be so optimistic? With the way things had gone lately, it was questionable how long it would take for Ichigo to heal from these emotional wounds. Despite the situation though, Orihime remained steadfast in her belief that they could help Ichigo get through this.

"You have a lot of faith in Ichigo, as we all do Inoue but there are sometimes that a person has to be alone to deal with issues." Sado told her calmly.

"What are you saying Sado? Are you saying we should abandon Ichigo in his time of need? Because if you aren't it sure sounds like you are." Orihime snapped at him harshly.

"That is not what I'm saying at all. Of course we should be there for Ichigo still, but the best way to do that is to give him space right now. He just lost all his powers and a person he cared deeply for. Have you ever considered that he may want to be alone right now?" Sado asked her.

Orihime stopped in her tracks pondering her friend's words. _Why would Ichigo want to be alone during a time like this? It makes no sense. If you're depressed having friends cheer you up seems better than being alone. I know he cared about Rukia so I don't understand why that would be brought unless, Sado thinks Ichigo's grieving goes beyond the loss of a friend. That's impossible though! Ichigo may have gone to Soul Society to save her, but he charged Hueco Mundo to rescue me!_

_He risked more harm to himself to save me than her. He died and came back as that thing to defeat Ulquiorra for me. Its obvious Ichigo cares more about me then Rukia and yet Sado seems to think otherwise. Is that what everyone thinks, that Ichigo loves Rukia and not me?_

"Just say it Sado, say what is really on your mind. You think he loves Rukia. You think this grieving is the grief of someone who has lost the person they love. How can that be though when the person he loves is still here with him while Rukia is back in Soul Society following orders like a good little puppet?" Inoue yelled harshly.

"Inoue, please don't make a fight out of this. Everyone has known for a long time how you have felt about Ichigo but it's clear to everyone else but you that he doesn't feel the same way. Are you really going to let your one sided feelings blind your better judgement. You want what's on my mind so bad, fine I'll tell you then." Sado replied as his voice trembled slightly.

"I have to watch my best friend tear himself apart because he can't protect and help us anymore. He's in there trying his best to cope with loss and all you want to do Inoue is worry about your own selfish wants and needs! Yes, I think he loves Rukia. Did you not see how happy they looked together? They seemed to understand each other and connect on a level you and Ichigo were never able to Inoue. Why can't you just accept the fact he loves her and be okay with the idea that you two are only friends. There are others out there Inoue, others who care for you that you don't even notice because you're so obsessed with this illusion that Ichigo loves you." Sado yelled angrily.

Silence followed as no one knew what to say. Sado who was usually so calm and collected had just exploded and Orihime and Uryu had no idea how to react to the situation. Uryu deciding it was best to try and keep the situation from spinning further out of control spoke next.

"Enough you two. We are not here to let our own issues get in the way. We came to check on Ichigo and that is what we should. After we get done, if you all want to have it out then fine but don't drag me into that mess. I have enough problems with shit Ryuken gives me for being friends with Soul Reapers or in this case a former substitute Soul Reaper. If we are going to do this then let's get on with it. Standing outside their house for a prolonged period of time might seem a bit odd and it certainly isn't going to change anything either." Uryu stated.

Isshin had been in the kitchen when he heard the yelling start. He sighed thinking Ichigo was into another fight with someone and walked towards the front door intent on yelling at his son. As he got closer though he realised that it wasn't Ichigo doing the yelling though. It was Orihime and boy did she seem pissed at Sado. He listened as Sado responded to her accusations. He was quite shocked to hear the anger seeping from the usually gentle man's voice but given the current circumstances it was understandable. As the yelling finally faded away Isshin walked away from the door and back to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

_These poor kids. They're all stuck in the middle of this mess. My son can't see the woman he loves anymore and lost his powers protecting everyone. Orihime craves love from my son, but he just doesn't feel the same way about her. Sado feels that he wasn't strong enough to help Ichigo, and watching Ichigo in this chaotic state doesn't help matters. Uryu has to watch from the sidelines as the woman he loves cares for another man and gets constant shit from Ryuken for being friends with Ichigo. All of them are suffering and not a single fucking person has any idea of how to fix it all. I just hope that Urahara and I are right about Ichigo's inner hollow being able to heal his reiatsu. Maybe that will fix this whole dilemma. That will take time though, and time is not our friend in this situation._

A few minutes passed before Isshin finally heard them knock on the door. Getting up, he put his usual goofy grin on his face and let the thoughts he had just moments before slip through the cracks of his mind like dust in the wind. He made his way to the door and opened it, greeting them cheerfully.

"It's good to see you all again! Have you all come to see Ichigo? If so I'll give you fair warning, he's not in the best of moods. If you find him to be too unpleasant, feel free to visit me! I'm always more than willing to listen!"

"Thank you Mr. Kurosaki. We will keep that in mind. Ichigo is up in his room right?" Orihime asked politely.

"Yes he is my dear. Before you all head up there I want to say something. Thank you for worrying about my son. It's good to know he has friends that care. Even if he is being a pain the ass for everyone right now, try to understand that this will fade with time. He will eventually be forced to accept reality and when he does I'm sure he will appreciate the fact you all stuck with him through this mess." Isshin responded. Ichigo's friend nodded, understanding that Isshin's words were wise. With that they made their way up the sturdy stairs of the Kurosaki home and towards Ichigo's room.

Ichigo laid in his room staring at the roof. The events of the last few weeks were still fresh in his mind. He had known he would lose his powers, but he hadn't expected for them to dwindle so suddenly. He had wanted time to say his goodbyes, get his thoughts in order and say the things he had never had the courage to say before his powers were gone but alas he was unable to do this. His powers faded quicker than anyone had anticipated, and those dreams of saying the perfect words to the friends he would never see again were snuffed out like a candle that had just burnt its last bit of wax. Most of all though, his chance to tell Rukia how he felt was gone forever.

He had been so confident in ability to tell her his feelings, his resolve on that at least had been unbroken or so he thought. As his last bit of reiatsu began to fade and she was saying her goodbyes to everyone he choked though. What would be the point of telling her? All it would do is make things more difficult and the goodbye would be even gloomier than it already was. No, he wanted this to be a good memory for and so he kept his feelings to himself and wished her a normal goodbye like the rest of his friends. This was his biggest regret. Even if it would have made things sadder, he should have told her. At least then he wouldn't feel like this, he wouldn't feel empty and alone.

Ichigo was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of knocking at his door. Sighing, he sat up in his bed and did his best to try to put on a fake smile.

"Come in." He yelled at the door. A brief moment later the door swung open, revealing three of his closest friends. While he was happy to see them, a part of him wished they would give him space. Ever since he lost his powers, at least one of them usually showed up to check on him. It was a flattering gesture, but one that was unneeded. If he was ever going to recover, time or Rukia would be the healer that made everything better.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you feeling alright?" Orihime asked with genuine concern.

Ichigo let a fake smile cross his face at her question. A part of him was glad that his friends cared enough to check on him, but another part of him just wanted to be left alone. They didn't understand what he was going through and most likely never would.

"I'm fine Inoue. Thank you for your concern though." He replied to her.

Inoue could tell he was lying to her but chose not say anything about it. He was most likely lying because he didn't want to be a burden to her or the others. She couldn't understand his need to deal with this alone though. Rather than leave it at though Orihime decided to push a little and see if she could get him to open even a little.

"Kurosaki-kun you know I'm always for you. If you need anything just ask me. I don't care if it's even just to talk." She responded.

"I know Orihime. If I wanted to talk about this I would. I don't want to though. I just need to be alone for a while. I get that you guys want me to be okay, but I'm not going to be okay for a while. If it's not my family trying to get me to talk about my feelings it's you guys. I'm sorry that I can't magically get over this like some people want me to." He quipped at her with a slight edge to his voice.

"Kurosaki-kun, sitting here alone isn't the answer to get better though, I know you want to do this on your own but you can't. You have to let us in. Quit putting the weight of the world on your shoulders and let others help you for once!" Orihime screeched at him.

"Damn it Inoue you don't get it! I can't let you all help me through this because I don't know where to begin on fixing it. You guys might have said everything you needed to say when we parted ways with Rukia and the others, but I didn't. I choked at the last minute and now I have regrets. These aren't just your typical regrets either. These are regrets that are going to scar me for the rest of my life!" He yelled at her.

"Kurosaki-kun that doesn't matter we can still..." Orihime tried to say before being interrupted.

"I think you all should leave. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to speak with you Sado and Uryu but I don't feel like having company at the moment." Ichigo stated. The two men nodded at Ichigo in understanding. The three friends of the orange haired Kurosaki then proceeded to leave, each lost in their own thoughts.

Outside the Kurosaki house, Sado parted ways with Orihime and Uryu. He needed to get away and clear his thoughts. He couldn't sit here and watch his best friend continue to suffer and wither away. _If only I had been stronger than maybe Ichigo wouldn't have to have used that technique. I know that I got stronger and helped, but it still wasn't enough. When it came to the higher level Espada, I didn't even stand a chance. I should have worked harder! I should have been stronger! Even now I'm not strong enough._

_To get stronger though I need to train. There is only one person I can think of train me and that is Mr. Urahara. Yes, I'll ask him for help to become even stronger. He helped me accomplish this before and I'm sure this time will be no different._

Kisuke Urahara sat in his shop talking with longtime friend and living companion Yoruichi Shihouin. The night was young and since the defeat of Aizen things had been relatively calm giving the two old friends time to relax and just enjoy each other's company.

"You know I could always make you a Gigai so that you could annoy Ichigo if you wanted to. From the things you've said, you seem to great enjoy seeing him flustered." The shopkeeper said. Yoruichi eyed him for a moment before a small smile covered her face. She was going to enjoy seeing Urahara's reaction to what she was about to say.

"Really now Kisuke, are you truly wanting to make me one to annoy Ichigo or are you wanting to make me one for your own benefit?" She asked sweetly.

Urahara stared at her for a second not sure of how to respond. There was a part of him that found Yoruichi attractive and would love for something to happen between them, but the larger part of him wanted nothing more than friendship because of how long they had been friends. He scratched his for a moment and decided to say whatever came to his mind first.

"Whatever do you mean Yoruichi? I merely wish to help a dear friend have fun and perhaps help another get a little bit of reprieve from his misery. Is that such a bad thing?" He asked her as he whipped his fan out and hid his face behind it.

"No it isn't but I'm sure there are other ways you could help me have fun." Yoruichi stated as she moved closer to him.

Urahara's eyes widen a bit as she continued to move even closer to him. _I'm glad that I have this fan hiding my eyes right now because if she saw me with my eyes like this I would never hear the end of it. She would go on and on about it and I would never get any peace again! _He was drawn out of his thoughts by Yoruichi's hand taking the fan away from him and laying it on the floor.

"Don't you have a response for me? What does a cat have your tongue?" She asked while staring at him intently.

"Eh, I don't really know what to say except that I hope you're gentle with me."

The sound of laughing filled the shop as Yoruichi fell backwards unable to contain the giggles coming from herself. Of all the things he could have said that was something she had never expected.

"Kisuke sometimes you make me laugh. We've been friends for a long time and I like to occasionally joke around about us getting together but the truth is that it will never happen. I like our friendship and if we tried to be anything more than friends and it failed, I doubt our friendship would survive that." She stated after finally regaining her composure.

"I understand and feel the same way. Sorry if I got the wrong idea earlier. You do tend to come across as a flirt quite a bit." He responded to her.

She nodded at him in agreement before squarely punching him in the shoulder. The shopkeeper started rubbing his arm where she hit him and mumbled a few curses under his breath.

"What was that for? You know that really hurt. I swear you are so mean to me!" Urahara whined.

"That my dear friend was for being gullible."

Sado arrived at the shop and heard the sound of Urahara whining about someone being mean to him. Most likely it was Yoruichi because she seemed to always be giving the shop owner a hard time for one reason another. He let out a small chuckle as he heard the aforementioned shop owner be told he was gullible. Everything was normal for them at least. For everyone else though it was broke mess of shattered glass that now had to be carefully cleaned up to avoid injury.

Sado walked into the shop and made his way to the back. Upon arriving there he saw Yoruichi laying on the floor next to Urahara who was sitting crossed legged and drinking tea. Sado knew they must have sensed him walk in, but neither one of them made a sign acknowledging his presence. Gathering himself from his thoughts he sat across from the shop keeper and bowed slightly before speaking.

"Mr. Urahara, I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour. I have a favor to ask of you." Sado said calmly.

Urahara studied Sado for a few seconds before putting his tea down and replying to the young man.

"What is you need my friend. You know that I am always willing to help you and the others. You did after all help defeat one of the greatest threats to this world and Soul Society." He stated.

"I need you train me again. I wish to become even stronger. If had been stronger, perhaps Ichigo would not have had to use the Final Getsuga Tensho. I could have been a bigger help instead of essentially being useless after the lower ranks of the Espada were dealt with. I need this training to help me cope with watching my best friend suffer." Sado explained.

Urahara listened intently, his eyes becoming narrowed and serious as Sado continued to speak. _So he wants more training. I could train him, but I feel that I will only hold him back. He needs to train with others who have powers that aren't related to Soul Reapers. That is the best way for him to become stronger. Luckily for him I've heard rumors of just such a group._

"I'm afraid I can't train you. You've learned everything I have to teach. There is another way for you train and become stronger though. I've heard rumors about a group of humans that have powers that live down in Mexico. I believe that if you train with them, you will achieve your goal of becoming stronger. I also believe this will be a good experience for you. I have no idea what they call themselves or even what part of Mexico they live in. The rumor I heard was vague but came from a source that I greatly trust." Urahara proclaimed.

Sado nodded his head in understanding at the shop owner.

"Mr. Urahara, if you truly believe this will help I will go to them and train." Sado responded politely.

Urahara gave Sado a pat on the back before pulling an envelope out of his jacket and handing it to him.

"Don't worry about buy a plane ticket, there is one in the package I just gave you. Don't ask why I have packages like these because I won't tell you. Just make sure you're at the airport bright and early in the morning. Also since this is the last time we will see each other for quite some time, I just want to say that I am proud of you." Urahara said as he reached his out and grasped Sado's hand.

"Take care of yourself my friend and return when you feel that you are as strong as you seek to be."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author Notes/Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. This story is remake and retitled version of a Bleach Fanfic I wrote called Ties That Bind. While some of the content from its previous carnation will carry over, this story will have tweaks that the original didn't. Italics indicate thoughts. Bold indicates zanpakuto release/zanpakuto spirit talking.

Rukia walked out of Urahara's shop and made her way down the streets of Karakura Town. After Byakuya had left she and Karin had tried to talk to each other, only to fail miserably. Rather than continue to watch the two of them attempt conversation for hours, Urahara insisted that Rukia go and visit Ichigo, He had claimed it was for the best but Rukia wasn't so confident in that. Millions of thoughts ran through her head as she ventured onwards towards her destination, the Kurosaki household.

_What if when I get there he doesn't want to see me? It's been 2 years since we've last seen each other and I have no idea how his life has changed. Perhaps he is now dating someone. Inoue did always seem to have a thing for him so maybe he gave her a chance._

_Gah, why am I am thinking like that! He never once gave the impression he liked her in that way. In fact he seemed to be trying to make her understand that there would never be anything but friendship between them. The more I think about it, he seemed to be like that with every girl though except for me._

_Yes he made it clear we were friends but he didn't go out of his way to ensure we wouldn't be more. After Soul Society attempted to execute me, it seemed like he tried to open up to me more. It was as if he was scared of losing me. I need to focus! Swimming in my thoughts isn't helping matters. It's only make me more nervous than I already am._

She pulled herself out of her mind and put on a Kuchiki mask that would make Byakuya proud if he were around to see it. Now was not the time for fear. She had made it his far and the point of no return had passed by quite some time ago. She kept that mask on as the house came into sight. Slowly she made her way up the steps of the porch and gently knocked on the door. As she waited for the door to be opened she braced herself not sure of how Ichigo would react upon seeing her.

Ichigo was sitting on the couch reading a book when he heard a soft knocking on the door. The friend his dad mentioned earlier must have finally arrived. He let out a small sigh as he got off of the couch and made his way to answer the door. He wasn't really in the mood for company but based upon how his dad acted earlier, he would try his best to be civil. As he was about to open the door he stopped himself for a brief second. There was no sense in opening the door with a scowl across his face. All that would accomplish is making things uncomfortable. Nodding his he put a forced smile on his face. For those who didn't know him well, it could pass as a genuine one but for those who knew him well which was only a small handful of people it would be seen through in an instant. He proceeded to open the door and was shocked by who he saw standing there. The smile he had forced on his face faded away, and was replaced with a look of absolute shock.

Rukia was surprised to see Ichigo open the door with a smile on his face. Her heart skipped for a second and her mind ran wild. _Did someone tell him I was here? If so I'm going to kill them! Wait, that isn't a real smile, it's one of his forced ones. He must not have been expecting me after all._ She watched as the smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of pure shock. His face spoke volumes. It was as if he was telling her he couldn't believe she was here. Slowly he stepped forward and before she could react he threw his arms around her small form and engulfed her in a warm embrace.

"Rukia, is it really you? I... I hope I'm not dreaming because if I am this is one cruel dream." He practically whispered. It was so faint that Rukia barely heard his words.

"Of course it's me. What else or who else would I be?" She asked him, looking into his eyes as she did so.

"You could be a dream. A dream of a person I've missed for the last 2 years. Usually though we're helping our friends fight of Hollows that have attacked. We always win and then you turn to me with your violet eyes and tell me that you have leave. Then the world fades to black and I wake up. I wake up to the harsh reality that I'll never see you again. That is why this is so odd. Everything about this dream is so vastly different from the others. But I doubt that will change the outcome though.

Here shortly you'll once again leave, and I'll be left to the bitter truth known as reality. It's funny though because unlike the other times, I actually for once have hope that maybe one day I'll see you again in real life and not just in some dream. It's been a long time since I've had that hope. I know that when I wake up though it will drift away but for the moment I feel complete again." He stated calmly as he held her tightly against him, never wanting to let go.

Rukia didn't know what to say. She knew how not being able to see Ichigo had affected her and had tried to imagine how it affected him. Actually hearing how it affected him though left her with no words to say. He had been just as miserable as she had for the last 2 years and now that she was here, she was going to ensure that the horrible memories were erased and replaced with ones both of them could cherish forever.

"Ichigo, this isn't a dream I promise. Think about everything that has happened recently. Do you honestly think this is just a dream or coincidence?" She asked him.

Ichigo started to speak but stopped as he realized what she said made sense. _Dad was quite a bit happier than usual earlier. He made it clear that the person coming to visit was a friend that was to be treated with the utmost respect, then he turns around and leaves with Yuzu making me the only one here to greet the guest when they arrived. Dad also used to be a Captain for Soul Society meaning he can sense reiatsu extremely well. Perhaps she is telling the truth and this isn't a dream after all._

"If you are telling the truth, then tell me something that only you would know about me." He stated as the hope that had been rekindled earlier flared up from a spark and into a small fire.

Rukia closed her eyes and tried to think of something that only she knew about the orange haired man holding her. It was hard though because for the most part every memory had at least one person they knew it in. Sure there were times they were alone in his room or walking down the street, but those memories didn't tell anything about him that no one else knew. She marched on in her mind though, intent to find an answer that would satisfy Ichigo. She smiled as one particular scene came to mind. Yes that one would be perfect.

"Okay I have one for you. It was the day before we went to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. You were at the riverbank by yourself and you were just sitting there staring at the water. At first I was going to walk on by but then I felt your reiatsu. It was wild and out of control. It was easy to tell then that you were struggling to keep your inner hollow from gaining control. Maybe it was curiosity or maybe it was something else but I decided to sit next to you and ask you what was wrong. I believe you know what happened next." She proclaimed as she a look of realization cross his face. Finally she had proven to him that this was indeed reality.

Ichigo listened to her words and accepted the fact she was telling the truth. As he did though, he couldn't help but let his mind drift to the particular memory she was talking about.

**_Flashback: The day before invading Hueco Mundo to save Orihime_**

"Ichigo tell me what's wrong." He heard the voice of Rukia demand as he sat on the riverbank trying to keep himself in control.

"Please Rukia don't bother me. Now isn't the best of times. I know that you're trying to help but right now I need to be alone." He replied to her in a somewhat rough voice. Rukia huffed at him and decided to ignore what he said. Instead of leaving, she sat down next to him and continued talking.

"Ichigo I can feel you struggling against your inner hollow. If you think for a second that I'm going to leave you alone and let that thing take you over without a fight you're an idiot. I am you friend Ichigo. You do your best to help out your friends but never want us to help you out in return. I get that you want to protect us Ichigo but there are times we want to protect you. Please don't be stubborn for once just let me be a good friend and help you!" She yelled at him.

Ichigo let out a sigh at her rant. She was right though. Perhaps letting her help him wasn't such a bad idea. It might help him him settle down his Hollow which had been rattling at its cage quite ferociously for the past several days.

"Okay, I'll let you help but if you see any sign of me turning I want you to run. I don't want that thing to hurt you." He told her. She nodded her head in approval waiting for him to continue.

"My Hollow had been under control since I mastered it with the help of the Vizards. I know that they told me I would have to continue fighting it the rest of my life, but I wanted to believe they were wrong. It wasn't until recently that it started acting up again. Orihime's kidnapping seems to have been the trigger.

My Hollow constantly berated me claiming she was taken because I am weak. At first I tried just ignoring it, but it got louder and more vocal about. As it did that I wondered if maybe it was right. I was so busy trying to fight Hollows and Arrancar that I let my guard down and because of that one of my friends was taken!

In those moments that damn monster took advantage and now it's trying to get out of its cage. I'm trying my best to keep that from happening but I worried it won't be enough. If he takes over, who knows what type of mayhem would be caused." He stated as he stared at the river.

Rukia listened to his words and felt a pang in her chest. _Ichigo you have friends but yet you won't rely on them. It's because of your nature though. Your nature is to protect what you care about at all costs. This includes harm to yourself whether it be mentally or physically. I just wish you would see that you doen't have to go through these things alone. You would think after you stormed Soul Society with the help Yoruichi, Sado, Orihime, and Uryu to save me you would have learned this but yet it seems you didn't. Sometimes Ichigo I just don't understand you._

"Ichigo, don't blame yourself for this. Even if you had been focused it is still very likely she would have been kidnapped. For all we know Aizen could have sent the strongest of the Espada to claim so that on the off chance we did realize they were going to take we would have been annihilated. What matters is that we are going to get her back. Rather focusing on her being gone, focus yourself on the looming battle ahead." Rukia replied to him as she unknowingly took his hand in her own and massaged it gently.

Ichigo let her words sink in and soon the sound of his Hollow and his ranting died faded away into silence. This is exactly what he had needed. He had desperately needed to be reassured it wasn't his fault and set back on the right course.

"Thank you Rukia!"

**_End Flashback_**

Ichigo let a real smile cross his face as the memory faded and he returned to reality. Somehow despite the odds he and Rukia were reunited once more. Not sure of what to say next he said the only thing he knew for a fact needed to be said.

"Rukia, I've missed you and I'm glad you're back."

From the shadows nearby the almost invisible figures of two Stealth Force members watched the scene that was unfolding, a frown etched across their faces. Their instructions from their captain had been to watch Rukia and report any developments to immediately. Nodding at each other, the two members of the Stealth Force walked away intent on opening a senkaimon and relaying the news to their superior. As the Stealth Force members disappeared from view another figure that had been watching the Stealth Force members let out a chuckle. He stepped from behind the tree he had been using as cover and stretched his arms. The man was very well built but his features were masked by the black leather armor he wore. His face was covered by the hood of white cloak that clashed against the dark color of his armor. At his side was a sheathed zanpakuto. The sheath was magnificently designed and the image of a singing bird was engraved into it. The blade was odd for zanpakuto. Most zanpakutos even in their sealed state had a number of distinguishing features. The only distinguishing feature of this man's blade however was the color of the hilt and hilt guard which were a dark hue of purple.

The man looked the direction of Rukia and Ichigo for a moment before shaking his head and turning to leave. As he walked away the voice of his Zanpakuto spirit echoed through his mind

"**Do you really intend to do nothing once again? When Aizen attacked Soul Society you did nothing. You hid in the shadows and watched as everything happened. You could have stepped in and helped. It would have been an unforeseen intervention, after all Aizen and everyone else did believe you to be dead. Are you really that bitter that you would let thousands of innocent lives be lost?" **

The man snorted at the spirits words before replying.

"Wouldn't you bitter after everything that happened? Besides it's not like they put everything they had into their fight against Aizen. Several of the captains didn't even release Bankai. But that isn't my main reason for not getting involved. I don't care how good Aizen's illusions are, if he had so much had as been even slightly grazed by the wrath of Yamamoto's Bankai the war would have been over. The fact that Yamamoto let things go so far is my main reason. The Yamamoto I remember would never have let such an event occur.

"**Yes, you do make a valid point. It was odd that the Head Captain let things get so out of hand. He has always been a man to end opponents quickly and decisively. He had the opportunity to deal with Aizen before he even left Soul Society but instead chose to engage in combat with two of his finest captains. It does seem there is more than meets the eye. I apologize for my harsh words. Perhaps you're time watching from the shadows wasn't so cowardly after all."**

** "**It doesn't matter whether it was cowardly or not. What matters now is the future. I have a bad feeling things are going to get nasty and I have no intention of being on the sidelines this time."

While Ichigo and Rukia were busy with their reunion elsewhere in town things were quite different. Uryu and Orihime had sensed a Hollow and as they usually did they went off to fight it. Unfortunately for them what they thought what was going to be a low level Hollow had turned out be an extremely large bird like Hollow that was an Adjuchas level. Currently it was giving them an extremely rough time because it kept flying around and was able to outpace their attacks with ease.

"Orhime when it tries to attack you again throw your barrier up. While it's distracted trying to break through I'll shoot it with my bow!" The Quincy yelled as he narrowly avoided being hit by the Hollow as it swooped down from the sky with its bird like talons extended. Dust flew everywhere and when it settled, the place Uryu had been standing was eradicated. In its place was giant crate shaped like the foot of a bird.

"Hold still you pests! The longer you struggle against me the more I'm going to make you suffer! I can't wait to feast on your souls! It's been a long time since I've had a decent fight and based on how you've handled me so far I can tell that you will taste delicious!" The Hollow screeched and flew through the air looking for a chance to strike at its foes. Round and round the creature flew till it decided to attack the weaker of the two which happened to be Orihime. As the beast flew towards she waited until she knew it would collide with her shield before calling out.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject."

The Hollow smashed one of its feet into the strange barrier that appeared and was surprised when it didn't shatter.

"What type of power is this?" The beast roared in anger attempting to apply more pressure to break the barrier. While the Hollow was focused on that Uryu readied his bow to fire. Out of the corner of its eyes, the Hollow saw Uryu ready his bow and it quickly raised its other foot and shot a Cero off. Uryu barely had time to react and did his best to dodge the blast but his bow arm was struck rendering it useless.

"Uryu!" Orihime cried as she saw the Cero hit him. This distracted her enough that her shield weakened and the pressure of the Hollow's other foot caused cracks to form in her shield.

"Haha! I have you now little girl. When this shield finally breaks I'm gonna have fun eating you!" It shrieked with joy. More and more cracks formed in the shield as Orihime did her best to keep it up. As it looked like her shield would finally break a voice rang out through the air.

"El Directo!"

A huge beam of blue and white spiritual energy smashed into the Hollow destroying it in one hit. As the dust cleared Orihime and Uryu saw Chad looking at them with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see that even after 2 years somethings never change."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 2**

**Author Notes/Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. This story is remake and retitled version of a Bleach Fanfic I wrote called Ties That Bind. While some of the content from its previous carnation will carry over, this story will have tweaks that the original didn't. Italics indicate thoughts. Bold indicates zanpakuto release/zanpakuto spirit talking.

"I do not have the time or patience to play games with you Urahara. If I could have avoided coming to you for help I would have, but alas I have no choice but to turn to you for assistance. I'm here because of my sister." The captain said to Urahara firmly. Urahara brows furrowed at this. _Why would he come to me to help with his sister? Surely there are people better suited in Soul Society to help him with an issue involving her. No matter, he already has my attention and once my curiosity get going there is no stopping it._

"Rukia? What sort of trouble has she gotten herself into? Surely it isn't that bad is it?" The shopkeeper questioned.

"No, she isn't in trouble with Soul Society. In fact she has done nothing but excel recently. I'm quite proud of her for that. It's her attitude and personality that has me concerned. The Rukia we all knew 2 years ago disappeared. In her place is a cold woman that many claim rivals me. This is unacceptable. I may have pushed her hard to ensure she succeeded but I didn't want her to lose her individuality and happiness. This whole shift started shortly after Kurosaki lost his powers and I suspect that could be part of the problem.

My sister has always been extremely fond of Kurosaki for some reason unbeknownst to me. Perhaps if his powers were restored it would be a starting point to help my sister be happy again" Byakuya responded. A smile graced Urahara's lip for a small second as soaked in the information. _Who would have thought that Byakuya Kuchiki had a heart hidden underneath his cold exterior? This is getting interesting, perhaps he could be of assistance to me in helping find a way to restore Ichigo's powers. Oh dear though, when I inform that I have no idea how to restore Ichigo's powers though he is gonna be pissed. I best prepare myself then._A grimace passed across his face as he said his next words as quickly as he could.

"If only things were that simple Captain Kuchiki. It seems that the Final Getsuga Tensho not only uses all of the wielder's reiatsu, it also causes a side effect that causes the wielder to never be able regain reiatsu again. Or so it seems that way at least." A long silence filled the room as the Kuchiki clan leader's eyes narrowed.

"Are you telling me that currently there is no way to restore the boy's powers?" He asked threateningly

"Yes that is exactly what I'm telling you." The shop owner squeaked

"**Scatter Senbonzakura**" With that said the sound of explosions and a screaming shop keeper echoed out of the shop and into the air. Sadly no one was around to hear and Urahara was left to deal with a now angry Soul Society captain all by himself.

Uryu Ishida had caught the the very end of the conversation between Ichigo and Orihime. He had wanted so badly to just knock some sense into Ichigo, but as Ichigo had walked away he saw the hurt and confusion spread across Orihime's face. _Damn it Ichigo. We all know you're hurting, but do you really have to take it out on everyone including Orihime? Has losing your powers really blinded you from reality that badly? I don't know and right now I have to calm Orihime down. I'll figure how to deal Kurosaki later._

Walking up beside her, he put his hand on her shoulder before speaking gently, and prayed that his words would have the effect he desired.

"Ignore Kurosaki, Inoue. He doesn't know how to deal with his situation and rather than ask us for help, he wants to hide away from everything. If that is what he wants to do than let him. You have other friends that will always trust you no matter what. Ichigo will eventually come around but it may be a long time before he does.

Besides, we have to stay strong and focused. Remember, after Aizen's defeat Soul Society withdrew all support from here claiming there was no longer any need to have anyone stationed here. It's up to us to protect Karakura Town from Hollows now." Ishida claimed. Orihime let a small smile cross her face. Ishida always knew the right words to say to her. No matter how bad of mood she was in he always seemed to know exactly what to do to make her feel better.

"Thank you Ishida-san. I feel a lot better now." She responded to him before throwing her arms around him in a fierce hug. She noted that as she did a blush crept across his face and at this she let out a slight giggle.

Ishida's eyes widen at the sudden contact of the girl he had long had feelings for. _Does she know how I feel for her? Probably not. I don't understand what she sees in Kurosaki. I know she has feelings for him, but can't she see what everyone else sees? Ichigo clearly doesn't return those feelings and yet it seems Inoue either doesn't know or doesn't care. But in a way I'm no different than she is. I chase after her, even though it's clear she doesn't feel the same way I do about her._

"You're welcome Inoue. I hope this doesn't sound inappropriate but know that it if you ever need me I'll always be there for you." He told her. He saw a strange look fill her eyes. It was like a mixture of confusion and realization. What could possibly be going through her mind to cause an expression like that?

Inoue soaked in his last words and quickly became lost in thought. She had realized ages ago that Ichigo would never return her feelings. Over the last 2 years his attitude and demeanor had destroyed any romantic feelings she had for him. Now she only viewed him as a friend. In place of the feelings she once had for Ichigo though, new ones arrived. These ones were aimed at a certain Quincy but she had done her best to hide them. After all she wasn't sure she could deal with knowing that another guy she had come to care for didn't return her feelings.

_Should I tell him how I feel? What if he doesn't feel the same way I do? I don't know what to do. I don't want to live life with regrets. I know part of Ichigo's problem is regrets, and who's to say I wouldn't become bitter if I had regrets. Okay, I can do this. I'll give him a sign and see how he reacts. Based on that I'll know if he returns my feelings._

Orihime's eyes lost that strange look and before he knew what happened she had leaned closer to him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. He had no idea what to do. The girl of his dreams had just kissed him and here he was standing still like a brick. _Come do something! If I just stand here she'll think I don't care for her._Gathering as much courage as he could he stuttered out his next words.

"Inoue, do you care if I walk you home? I don't have anything important to do and I don't really want to go home and deal with Ryuken."

"Of course you can Ishida-kun. I'm glad you're here for me. I know that no matter what, I can always count on you." She told him as huge smile plastered her face. She quickly grabbed his hand and laced it through hers before heading away from the school and towards her home. As they did both of them had the same thought, _perhaps Ichigo's moodiness wasn't such a bad thing afterall._

Yoruichi Shihoin arrived at Urahara's shop to find it in complete disarray. It looked like a hurricane had smashed through the place. _What kind of mishap did Urahara have this time. It was probably another one of his experiments gone wrong._She didn't let her thoughts dwell long though, as she made her way to the living room and saw a sight that shocked her. Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting across from a heavily bandaged Urahara and both were drinking tea. Deciding to have a little fun with Urahara and Byakuya, she quickly changed into her cat form and walked into the room. Once there she made her way to Urahara and began rubbing against his leg while purring.

"I didn't know you had a pet cat. How odd. I never pictured you to be one to like cats." Byakuya stated not realizing that the said cat was Yoruichi. Urahara who hadn't noticed Yoruichi come into the room and start rubbing against his leg gave Byakuya a strange look.

"You're right I'm not really a cat person. And I don't own a cat. What would make you think I own one? He questioned.

"Perhaps the black cat that had been rubbing against your leg till a few seconds ago is the reason I would think such a thing." Byakuya replied stiffly. _For a man that is a genius, he seems very unaware of his surroundings._

Urahara looked down and saw the cat standing by his leg with murderous intent in its eyes. _Why me? I just had to say I wasn't a cat person and I know she heard me. I just have the most horrible luck today. _The cat jumped at Urahara with a screech and began feverishly clawing at him. As Urahara struggled with the cat Byakuya tried not to laugh but failed miserably. _Only this fool would have enough bad luck to be attacked by a cat shortly after angering me. It's his own fault though._The struggle lasted for a few minutes before the cat satisfied with its work left the shop keeper alone and sat down in between him and the shinigami captain.

"Must you always be so rough with me? I'm sorry I said I'm not a cat person. I was already injured so you attacking me isn't fair!" Urahara whined to the cat. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the sight going on before him. _Why is he talking to a cat? He does realize it can't understand him and respond to him, doesn't he? Perhaps between me and that cat he suffered a concussion of some sort._ He was about to ask if Urahara was okay when the aforementioned cat beat him to it.

"Calm down you big baby. I was only trying to have a little fun. Are you alright? You're the one who insulted me by saying you didn't like cats. And here I thought that all the extra milk you have Tessia buy is because you like having me around." She said to the cry baby store owner.

"I do enjoy having you around it's just I prefer you to be in your normal form. I can't help it that I'm not an animal person. I have Tessia buy all that extra milk because I know you enjoy it. After all don't friends look out for each other and do nice things for each other." Urahara replied.

"That's very sweet of you! And yes, friends do things like that. I'm glad to know you enjoy having me around. Sorry about your luck though, I like my cat form better than my human form for the most part so you're stuck with a pet kitty." She told him as she stuck her tongue out him.

Byakuya sat in a stunned silence watching the shop keeper and the cat talk to each other until a sudden realization dawned on him. The cat wasn't actually a cat, it was the werecat form that Yoruichi often liked to transform into. _Good lord what have I gotten myself into?_

An evil glint filled the cat's eyes as she turned towards the guest in the shop.

"You know it's been awhile since we last saw each other. Perhaps you would like a proper welcome?" it asked in a sultry voice. A look of panic crossed the shopkeepers face as he tried to desperately to avoid what was about happen. His pleas fell on deaf ears though and soon the room was filled with a thick cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared the grinning form of a very naked Yoruichi stood before the two men.


End file.
